


Üdvözöllek Winchesterek

by perselusfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Agender Castiel, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Castiel, Awkward Boners, Bi-Curious Dean, Biting, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Chef Castiel, Comeplay, Communication Failure, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Dean, Dean in Panties, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Castiel, Edging, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ferrets, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship is the Ultimate Expression of Love, Horny Dean, Insecure Dean, M/M, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Mistaken For A Couple, POV Alternating, Rimming, Road Trips, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Snarky Castiel, Snowed In, Spanking, Switch Castiel, Teacher Castiel, Virgin Castiel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, snow fights
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perselusfan/pseuds/perselusfan
Summary: Supernatural FordításAUAmikor Dean eljegyzése véget ér három nappal karácsony előtt, senki nem maradt, aki elkísérje őt a családi kiruccanásra a hegyi faházba. Úgy adódik, hogy a legjobb barátja, Castiel ráér és hajlandó kisegíteni a nehéz időkben. De amikor Dean anyja és testvére megérkeznek, és arra számítanak, hogy azzal a személlyel találkoznak, akit Dean el akar venni, azt feltételezik, hogy Castiel Dean jegyese. Egy hétvégényi kellemes időtöltés, ruhák megosztása, bensőséges beszélgetések és a tutira-egyszer-fog-megtörténni terápiás szex után úgy érzi Dean és Cas, hogy szinte túl könnyű megjátszaniuk, hogy romantikus kapcsolatban élnek. Akkor vélik nehézzé az egész, amikor úgy döntenek, újra csak barátok lesznek. Nem tudják távol tartani a kezeiket egymástól, és rájönnek, hogy van, amit sokkal jobb együtt csinálni, amit soha nem osztanának meg másokkal.Eredeti mű: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8964658/chapters/20506603





	1. Egy drámai pillanat megelőzése

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome All Winchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964658) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



****

Egy drámai pillanat megelőzése

**MENYÉTEK!!!!!**

**6-OT INGYEN VIHETTEK**

**KARÁCSONYI AJÁNDÉK NEKED**

**BOLDOG MENYÉTEK!!!!!!!**

Castiel még vagy hét másodpercig bámult a táblára, hunyorogva nézve a bántóan rózsaszín papírt és az idegesítő írást rajta. Minden egyes betű más méretű és színű volt, aminek eredménye pedig egy szemfárasztó, mégis figyelemfelkeltő házi reklám. A lap alja fel lett vagdosva, hogy le lehessek őket szakítani.

Castiel kinyúlt és biztos kézzel leszakította a harmadik kis lapot.

**IGEN, AKAROK EGY MENYÉTET!!!!!**

Miközben a telefonszámot nézte, Castiel becsúsztatta a másik kezét a farmerja zsebébe. Kihúzta a telefonját és beütötte a jelszót. Még mindig nincsen üzenete. Egy sóhajjal visszacsúsztatta a telefonját a zsebébe a kis papír fecnivel együtt.

Megint ránézett az iskola táblájára, de semmi máson nem akadt meg a szeme. Megfordult, van-e valaki más is a tanterem előtti aulában. Üres. Kint már sötét volt, a járdát megvilágította az utcai lámpák sárgás fénye.

Castiel újra megnézte a telefonját. Biztos, ami biztos. Nem változott semmi, szóval újra a zsebében landolt.

Aztán megint ránézett.

Aztán felnézett, mikor meghallotta becsukódni az üvegajtót. Fordult egyet a gyomra.

\- Dean! – mondta, miközben elé sietett. – Lekésted az egész órát. Megmutattam mindenkinek, hogyan kell áfonya szószt csinálni az alapoktól. Hol voltál?

\- Hé, Cas. – Dean végigsimított a kezével a száján. Ziláltnak tűnt, miközben Castiel felé ment, és idegesnek, a piros bőrkabátjának egyik ujja fel volt csúsztatva a karján. – Csak lekéstem. Az élet közbeszólt. Milyen volt az óra?

\- A karácsonyi szellem elképesztő volt – mondta Castiel mosolyogva. – Mindenki _olyan_ izgatott volt. Pár szósz, ami kiömlött és pár kicsit odakapott, de jól szórakoztunk. Én, öhm, összepakoltam egy extra üveggel a szószból, mivel lekésted. Nem hiszem el, hogy kihagytad – adta hozzá, miközben halványult a mosolya. – Annyira vártad a mai órát, Dean.

\- Hé, jóvá tudom tenni – mondta Dean. – Több órát is fogsz tartani az újévben, nem igaz? Nem nagy ügy.

Grimaszolt, megvonta a vállát, majd megdörzsölte a homlokát az ujjaival.

\- Dean? – Castiel közelebb lépett, majd Dean vállára tette a kezét. – Jól vagy? Sohasem késel ennyit.

\- Mi? – Dean felpillantott. – Oh, igen – mondta a fejét rázva. Halványan elmosolyodott. – Szuperül.

Castiel csak bámult rá. Lassan oldalra hajtotta a fejét.

Dean nyelt egyet, a tekintete lefelé siklott.

\- Figyelj, öhm… valami történt.

\- Na, ne mond – morogta Castiel.

\- Nem bánod, ha máshol beszélünk? Vacsora közben?

\- Az remek lenne – mondta Castiel lágyan, majd megfogta Dean csuklóját.

Dean bólintott, elfordult és a csuklója kicsúszott Castiel ujjai közül. Castiel utána ment, miközben újra megnézte a telefonját. Rögtön rájött, hogy ez ostobaság, Dean már nyilvánvalóan itt volt, nem kéne az sms-eit figyelnie.

Ezt a gondolatot követve, Castiel teljesen kikapcsolta a telefonját. Dean teljes figyelmet érdemel.

••• ❄ •••

\- Ooh, ez nekem lesz – csillant fel Dean szeme, ahogy a kezeit kinyújtotta a hamburgere és sült krumplija felé, mint egy gyerek, aki a szülei ölelésére számít.

A pincér nem foglalkozott Dean lelkesedésével és elé csúsztatta a tányért. Dean boldogan mocorgott a székében, a szemeit pedig Castiel felé fordította.

\- Köszönöm – mondta Castiel a pincérnek ahogy kihajtogatta a szalvétáját és gondosan a nyakába akasztotta, hogy megvédje a nyakkendőjét.

Dean hozzálátott a vacsorájához, majd elvette a ketchupot amint Castielnek már nem kellett. Rányomta a krumplijára, majd türelmetlenül ütögette az alját, hogy a művelet ne tartson olyan sokáig.

\- A napi zöldség adagom – kuncogott.

Castiel undorodva nézett Dean tányérjára.

\- Hogy kéne így egyenlően elterülnie a ketchupodnak? A tányér _szélére_ kéne tenned.

\- Kopj le – horkant fel Dean, miközben tömte magába a krumplit. – A konyhán kívül nem te vagy a főnök. Úgy eszem, ahogy csak akarok.

Castiel nézte még egy kis ideig, majd elmosolyodott. Lenézett a tányérjára és próbáld nem koncentrálni arra, ahogy Dean tömi magába az ételt. Akár imádnivalónak is lehetett mondani.

\- Szóval – szólalt meg Castiel, ahogy letörölte a szája széléről a ketcupot a szalvétájával. – Megkérdezhetem, hogy hol voltál ma este?

Dean felhorkantott és letörölte a burger szószt az álláról.

\- Otthon – motyogta, majd megrántotta a vállait. – Nem ehetnénk előbb, haver? Bátorságot kell gyűjtenem a gyomromba.

Castiel beleegyezően pislogott.

Csöndben ettek. Castiel az étteremben lévő többi embert nézte, a falak körülöttük rubint vörösben és aranyszínben játszottak. Ez nem az a fajta hely volt, ahova Dean általában elmegy egyedül, de amikor Castiel meghívta, ez volt a kedvenc helyük. A hamburgerek sem voltam elhanyagolhatóak.

Dean és Castiel egymással szemben ültek egy kerek bódéban, Castiel háttal a fal felé és Dean közelebb a széléhez. Dean teljesen beleélte magát az előtte lévő tányérba, de Castiel nem tudta elszakítani a tekintetét a barátjáról, miközben ezernyi kérdés ugrált a fejében. Nem hagyták nyugodni, folyamatosan pattogtak, szinte kaparták az agyát. Hasonlóan a menyétekhez, gondolta.

Dean kezdte befejezni a vacsoráját, egy darab zsömlével felitatta a burgerről lecsöpögő szószt a tányérról, majd lenyalta a sót az ujjairól. Elégedett hangot adott ki, majd felsóhajtott és hátra dőlt az ülésének, hogy kigombolja a nadrágját. A szemei félig le voltak hunyva és lusta mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Dean – kezdte Castiel kíváncsian. A szájába vette az utolsó darab salátát, miközben óvatosan méregette Deant. – Dean, mi történt ma este?

Dean azonnal védekező üzemmódba váltott. Az arcára erőltetett egy mosolyt és félrenézett.

\- Számít az? Hé, kérsz desszertet? Gyerünk, péntek este van. És a karácsonyi hétvége különleges!

\- Nem, amíg nem mondod el – ragaszkodott Castiel.

Úgy tűnt, Dean kísértésbe esett.

\- Kérhetek pitét?

\- Igen, Dean. Veszek neked pitét, ha beszélsz. Csak engedd, hogy…

\- Bela és én szakítottunk.

Castiel nyelvén akadt a félbe hagyott mondat.

\- Mi? – sóhajtotta.

\- Az eljegyzésnek vége – Dean lenyalta a sót az ajkairól és lesütötte a szemét. – Már éppen ideje volt, igaz?

Castiel elnyomott egy megkönnyebbült borzongást. Nem szabadna elégedettnek lennie attól, hogy véget ért Dean félig eltervezett esküvője, de nem tudta fékezni a nyelvé.

\- Nos… igen – válaszolt.

Dean döbbenten felnézett Castiel nem túl együtt érző válaszára.

\- Öhm… sajnálom – mosolyodott el Castiel, majd lehajtotta a fejét. – A nővérem _tragikus_ esküvőjén ismerted meg Belát. Tekintve, hogy megcsalták egymást, majd elváltak egy hónap múlva, nem volt túlságosan jó jel.

Dean forgatta a szemét, majd szétnézett az étteremben, ahogy az asztalra támasztotta a kezeit. Apró mosoly játszott a szája sarkában, bár úgy tűnt, hogy nincsen tudatában.

\- Talán meglep, Cas, de nem a hűséggel volt a probléma.

\- Akkor mi volt a baj?

Dean összeszorította a száját és a semmibe meredt a fejét oldalra hajtva.

\- Ki tudja? A munkáink. Más vélemények.

\- A véleményetek, hogy a ketchup a sült krumplira vagy a tányér szélére való?

\- Nem, hanem, hogy akarunk-e gyereket vagy sem – mondta Dean.

Összeráncolta a szemöldökét és nyelt egyet. Castiel döbbenten nézte, ez volt a legkomolyabb dolog, amit Dean valaha is bevallott neki hónapok óta.

\- Bela akart…?

\- Nem, én – mondta Dean. Próbált Castiel szemeibe nézni, de nem tudott, helyette megállapodott a tekintete Castiel nyakkendőjének csomóján. – Gyerekeket akarok. Ő nem akart. És nem is fog.

\- Még örökbe sem akar fogadni?

Dean elmosolyodott, ráncok tűntek fel a szeme sarkában. Valahogy szomorúnak tűnt. Megrázta a fejét.

\- Még örökbe sem akart fogadni. Jézusom, még egy kutyát sem akart. Makulátlanul szereti a lakását.

\- _Én_ is makulátlanul szeretem a lakásom.

\- Nos, akkor még jó, hogy téged sem veszlek el – motyogta Dean a szemeit forgatva, ami találkozott Castielével. – Figyelj, amikor kettesben maradtunk, mi csak… nem illettünk egymáshoz. Többnyire a közös nevezőnk a szex volt, érted? – Dean szusszantott, hirtelen kerülve Castiel tekintetét. – Amikor együtt vagy valakivel, a legtöbb embernek többre van szüksége, mint egy jó menetre, ha azt akarod, hogy kitartson. Belé voltam esve, mikor együtt voltunk, de amikor nem volt ott én… nem is tudom. Nem igazán _hiányoltam._

Dean egy ideig Castiel arcán pihentette a szemeit. Lehet, hogy gondolkozott. A tekintete lágy volt és megfontolt. Amikor felnézett, Castiel látta benne a gyengédséget, amit már régen elveszettnek vélt. Dean most nem mosolygott, de most boldogabbnak tűnt, mint amikor _mosolygott_. Furcsa.

\- Öhm – mondta gyorsan Dean és félre nézett. Megnyalta az ajkait kétszer is. – Szóval, ez lenne minden. Ezért kértem le a találkát, Bela és én nagyon boldog beszélgetést folytattunk, miközben kipakolta az utazó táskáját. Most már kaphatok pitét?

Castiel sóhajtott tettetett frusztráltsággal.

\- Rendben. Rendelt nekem egy csoki tortát, kérlek. Extra tejszínhab.

\- Mi történt azzal, hogy kivágod a cukrot? – kérdezte Dean.

Castiel felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Oh, kopj le, Dean – mondta keményen. – Azt eszek, amit akarok.

Dean mosolya ezúttal széles és sugárzó volt. Odébb sétált az asztaltól, és még mindig mosolygott, mikor visszanézett a válla fölött.

••• ❄ •••

Megálltak egy kávézónál, ahogy a kocsijuk felé mentek. Castiel forró csokit akart, és Dean úgy gondolta, csatlakozik hozzá, mivel még mindig teljesen bele voltak merülve, pontosan mitől is alakul ki a csuklóalagút szindróma. Amit Dean értett a „csatlakozom” alatt az volt, hogy remélte, kap egy ingyen italt. Amit nem kapott meg, mert Castiel már fizette a vacsoráját _és_ a desszertjét. Szóval Dean megvette a saját kávéját és a pillanat hevében hozzáadott egy pár extra omlós mandulás kekszet magának és Castielnek.

A kávéház mögött meleg volt és párás, tele kipárnázott székekkel és meghitt sarkokkal, ahova bebújhattak és élvezhették a bűnös élvezeteket. Dean ledobta magáról a kabátját és feltolta a flanelje ujjait. Mosolygott magában, ahogy a kávéjába keverte a fahéjas szórócukrot.

\- Koffeinmenteset kellett volna kérned – figyelmeztette Castiel, miközben lenyalta a habot az ajkairól. – Ez ébren fog tartani.

\- Amúgy sem alszom – vonta meg a vállait Dean.

\- Hát _most_ nem, igaz? – vitatkozott Castiel. – Akár meg is próbálhatnád. Nem kell Belának felemésztenie minden gondolatodat.

Dean durván felhorkantott, majd bekapta a tejhabot, amit kikanalazott meglepően gyengéden.

\- Még nem is haza megyek ma este – morogta egy pillanattal később, a kezeit a bögréjén melegítve, a fejét lehajtotta, hogy megcsodálja a feltörő gőz formáit. – Bela és én egy útra készültünk. Karácsonyi vakáció, tudod? Édesanyámnak van egy aranyos kis fa háza fent a hegyekben. Az év ezen szakában mindig havazik, gyönyörá. El sem hinnéd…

Dean felvonta a szemöldökét, havas képzetekbe ringatva a tekintetét. Mintha átnézne az asztalon és nem azt nézné.

Mikor visszatért a jelenbe, Dean megrázta a fejét, és a szájához emelte a kávéját. Beleszürcsölt, majd elkeverte benne a fehér buborékokat és visszatette a bögrét a tányérjára.

\- Minden évben a családom felment oda, már gyerekkorom óta. Szánkóztunk, játszunk a hóban, fákra mászunk. De, öhm…

Elcsöndesedett.

Ahelyett, hogy megszólalt volna, Castiel átnyújt a faasztalon és megérintette Dean kezét az ujjai hegyével. Az érintésre Dean felnézett és elmerültek ebben a megnyugtató pillanatban. Dean hosszú szempillái megrebbentek, az ajkai résnyire nyíltak.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy már eltelt három év – sóhajtotta Dean. – Sam már ilyen _rég_ ment el főiskolára. És nem is láttam őt _vagy_ anyut ennyi ideje. Jézusom. Teljesen kikészít még a gondolat is.

\- Tényleg hiányzik a családod, mi?

\- Mint a sivatag az erős – horkantott Dean mielőtt ledöntötte a kávéját. – Tudom, hogy nem érted, megvan a saját mérgező dolgait, meg minden, de… - szomorúan felsóhajtott. – Nem kéne ilyen nehéznek lennie összejönni, legalább hálaadásra vagy karácsonyra. Csak fél kontinensre vagyunk és _három évbe_ telik, hogy megszervezzünk egy találkát. Az én hibám. Tudom, hogy az én hibám. Annyira belemerültem, hogy azt az ostoba amerikai álmot üldözöm –feleség, ház, egy jó és biztos állás…

\- Elfelejtetted, hogy várt rád egy otthon – fejezte be Castiel.

Dean összeszorította az ajkait.

\- Nem, mintha teljesen megbántam volna. Ha nem költöztem volna Vermontba, akkor nem találkoztam volna veled. És, ami még fontosabb, soha nem tanultam volna meg ilyen jól főzni.

Castiel szinte ragyogott a dicsérettől, de próbálta fél vállról venni.

\- Jó diák vagy. Ha a családoddal maradtál volna, akkor megtanultad volna valaki mástól.

\- Talán. Talán nem – mosolyodott el Dean a kávéja fölött. A mosolya lassan elhalványult. Nyelt egyet. – Na, de. – mondta Dean – Ide akartam utazni idén Belával. Anyu és Sam akkor találkozott volna vele először. Én… Én _terveket_ szőttem. Kiterveltem a hétvégét, hogy fel tudjunk utazni – Dean nyelt, ahogy próbálta megtalálni a megfelelő szavakat. – Ennek a karácsonynak kellett volna az elsőnek lennie. Az első olyan pillanatnak, hogy mind együtt vagyunk. Mint egy boldog család.  
\- De Bela nem lesz veletek. Ez a gondolat nyugtalanító lehet.

\- Mint mondtam, ma este már úgysem alszom. Csak vezetek. Akkor a legtisztább a fejem, amikor vezetek – mondta Dean, ahogy a kávésbögréjét forgatta. – Úgy tervezem, megállok tankolni, és felvezetek oda. Asszem, majd… akkor mondom el Anyunak és Sammynek, mi történt, amikor oda érek.

\- Nem kéne éjszaka vezetned – figyelmeztette Castiel. – Vagy egyedül maradnod egy faházban.

\- Miért? – horkantott fel Dean. – Mitől kéne félnem, ember? Én lennék a legveszélyesebb dolog ott.

\- Pontosan – Castiel jelentőségteljesen nézett Deanre. – Érzelmileg instabil vagy, Dean. A két éves kapcsolatod csak úgy _véget ért._ Azért vezetsz oda, hogy találkozz a múltaddal, aminek egyértelműen nincsen jövője. Ne, _ne_ nézz rám így – nem tűnsz lesújtottnak. Ezt alá írom, de _semmi_ esetre sem vagy kiegyensúlyozott.

Dean ráharapott a nyelvére morcosan. Megragadta a kávésbögréjét és kiitta az utolsó cseppeket, mintha vodkát inna.

Ezt látva Castiel rájött valamire.

\- Ott vannak üvegek, igaz? – a hangja üresen csengett még neki is. – Nem tudok elképzelni egyetlen havas faházat, amiben ropog a tűz és _nincsen_ kéz közelben egy ötödik pohár whisky.

\- És akkor? – motyogta Dean. – Nem mintha egyenesen az italos szekrény felé mennék, amint oda érek.

\- Szóval egy egész szekrény van csak ennek?

\- Nem nagy ügy, Cas, tudok uralkodni magamon.

\- Nem azt mondom, hogy nem ihatsz – biztosította Castiel. – De hibáztatsz azért, hogy aggódom érted? Tudom, milyen vagy, amikor fel vagy dúlva, Dean. Senki sem iszik meg úgy három liter whiskyt, hogy teljesen jól van.

Deant ez láthatóan érzékenyen érintette, de nem vitatkozott.

\- Rendben – sóhajtott fel Dean. Előhúzta a telefonját a kabátja mellzsebéből és felnyitotta a képernyőt. – Rendben, nyertél, seggfej. Viszek valakit.

\- Valakit – ismételte Castiel.

\- Ja. Kell _valami_ csak, aki eljátssza, hogy a menyasszonyom, oké? – grimaszolt és a hüvelykujját húzogatta a képernyőn, ahogy görgetett lefelé. – Hé, használtad már a MatchBookot?

\- Nem, mi az? – kérdezte Castiel érdeklődve.

\- Egy randizós app. Van valami arcfelismerő cucca, és kiszűrheted, milyen orrot szeretnél, ha akarod.

Castiel hunyorított.

\- Ez… felszínesnek hangzik.

\- Nem minden az? Hé, nézd, hozzá mit szólsz? – Dean megmutatta Castielnek a fotót a képernyőn. – A közelben van, és fent van a chat-en. Ráadásul egy orvos.

Castiel nézte, amíg Dean el nem vette előle a telefonját. Szörnyen hasonlított Belára.

\- Dean – mondta Castiel és előrébb ült a székében. – Biztos, hogy jó ötlet egy idegent magaddal vinned?

\- Kit érdekel? Ahogy mondtad, csak kell valaki, aki távol tart az italos szekrénytől. A pasas, aki a kéményt takarítja a házban, megtehetné. Pokolba, egy jól képzett mókus is megtehetné. Nem mintha ezt tanítani kéne.

\- Nem, ennél többre van szükséged – ragaszkodott Castiel, majd elvette a telefont Deantől és képernyővel lefelé az asztalra tette. – Kell valaki, akivel tudsz beszélni. Valaki, aki megérti, milyen fontos neked, hogy ott legyél a faházban. Valaki, aki tud gondoskodni rólad.

Dean elvigyorodott.

\- Arra célzol, hogy el akarsz velem jönni?

\- Nem, csak törődök a mentális és fizikális jóléteddel. Ha abba bele tartozik az utazás s pár szabadnap, akkor legyen.

Dean rá nézett. Castiel visszanézett rá. Még mindig összeérintették a kezüket Dean telefonján, meleg és biztos. Egyikük sem pislogott.

Végül Dean tekintete Castiel ajkaira rebbent, majd vissza fel.

\- Mindegy – mondta nemtörődöm stílusban és elhúzta a kezét Castiel keze alól a telefonját is elhúzva. – A cuki doktornő várhat addig, amíg visszaérek.

Castiel érezte, ahogy az üres boldogtalanság szétárad benne, de nem mondott semmit.

••• ❄ •••

\- Azt hittem, makulátlanul szereted a lakásod – mondta Dean, ahogy felemelt egy halom papírt, hogy lássa, milyen könyven vannak alatta. – Ez a hely úgy néz ki, mint egy kifosztott könyvtár.

\- _Elfoglalt_ voltam – mondta Castiel védekezés képen, véletlenszerűen beledobálva a táskájába, ami az útra kellett neki. – Van törülköző a házban?

\- Valószínűleg, hacsak valami hegymászó ki nem rabolta a helyet – vonta meg a vállát Dean. Még mindig Castiel polcait tanulmányozta. – Haver, nem tudtam, hogy gyűjtöd a képregényeket.

\- Már nem, amióta leszoktam az aukciókról – motyogta Castiel és ellenőrizte, hogy a pénztárcája a táskában van-e. – Most már illatos gyertyákat gyűjtök.

\- Igen? – grimaszolt Dean, és ahogy körbe nézett, kiszúrt egy félig elhasznált gyertyát egy térd magasságú kávézóasztalon, egy túlnőtt szobanövény mellett. Felemelte az üveget és belélegezte a mentolos illatát. – Hmm. Akarsz hozni párat? Lehet, hogy otthonosabbá tenné a házat.

\- A hálószobámban vannak, óvatosan, ne verj le semmit – mondta Castiel, ahogy a fürdőszoba felé ment.

Eltette a fogkeféjét, fogkrémet, körömkefét, tusfürdőt és egy szivacsot, majd visszament a hálószobába. Egyenesen a szekrénye felé ment, megfogta Dean derekát, ahogy elhaladt mellette a szűk átjárón, amit az ágy és a gyertyás polc között maradt neki.

\- Csak válassz párat, ne kezd el szimatolni őket – mondta Castiel és eltett pár alsóneműt, pólót és pulcsit a táskájába anélkül, hogy megnézte volna, melyiket teszi el. – Akkor egész este itt leszünk.

\- Csak annyi a kérdésem, - mondta Dean, ahogy visszatette a fedelet a harmadik gyertyára és visszatette a polcra – ha a tiszta helyeket szereted, akkor mi ez a sok vacak? Mármint, minden _szép_ vacak, de azóta nem láttam ilyen nagy rumlit, mióta beugrottam Bobbyhoz.

\- Felhalmozódnak a dolgok – vonta meg a vállát Castiel és kivett öt pár vastag gyapjú zoknit a szekrényből, ami előtt térdelt. – Nem csak tárgyak, de… események is. Munka. Nem volt mostanában sok szabadidőm.

\- Haver, mennyi munkád _lehet?_ \- nevetett fel Dean és az orra már benne volt egy másik gyertyában. Az ágy lábánál ült, a lábai a bokájánál egymásba akasztva.

\- Meglepődnél – válaszolt Castiel, aki már mélyen volt a szekrényében, hogy kihalássza a legstrapabíróbb fekete csizmáját. – Karácsony környékén, elsősorban, mindenki és az ötödik kedvenc nénikéjük akar egy kézzel festett táblát vagy egy személyre szóló üdvözlő kártyát kalligrafikus írással.

\- Mhmm – mondta Dean és belesóhajtott egy üveg vattacukor illató szója gyertyába. Megnyalta az ajkait és elfordította a gyertyát, hogy lássa a címkét. – Gondoltál már arra, hogy lecseréltél egy függőséget egy másikra?

\- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Castiel ahogy felállt, majd megint lehajolt, hogy összemérje a csizmát a talpával.

\- Mármint… Már nem jársz aukciókra, nem igaz? Amikor a végén megkaptad, amire fogadtál, attól kaptál egy adrenalin löketet. Nem is érdekelt, hogy azt vettél-e, ami kell neked, kifogásokat találtál rá, hogy akart. De most már gyertyák.

\- _Normális_ dolog gyűjteni őket – válaszolt Castiel sértődött hangon. – A gyertyáknak egyértelműen van célja és boldoggá tesznek engem.

\- Hé, nem azt mondom, hogy nincsen – válaszolt Dean felemelve a kezeit. – De van itt pár szár. Nem csak neked szabad aggódnod, oké?

Castiel elmosolyodott és ledobta a táskát Dean csípője mellé.

\- Mire lehet még szükségem?

\- Basszus. Mire készülsz, egy útra az űrben? Ez csak egy három órás út, Cas.

\- És utána az egész hétvége – mondta Castiel. – Oh, franc, erről jut eszembe…

Castiel odament a festőasztalához a nappaliban és sietve összeszedte a befejezetlen táblákat. Körbenézett, megint letette őket, majd kiöntött egy dobozból egy adag ruhát, amit el akart ajándékozni, és helyette beletette a dobozba a táblákat. Dean állt és nézte Castielt, ahogy elpakolja a csillámport és a csicsás papírokat, ecsetek a fogai között, ahogy belepréselte az akril festékeket és különböző kellékeket a dobozaiba. Kiköpte az ecseteket a halom tetejére, és leragasztotta a dobozt arany dekortapasszal.

\- Azt hittem, hogy felszabadítod a hétvégéd – mondta Dean.

\- Ha azt teszem, akkor elcsúszok a beosztásomban – válaszolt Castiel – És ez legalább le fog foglalni.

\- Vannak ott könyvek, Cas. Régi, bőrkötéses klasszikusok, anyu régen mindig azokat olvasta nekünk. És egy egész elfogadható konyha. Nem mintha azt a helyet elkerülnék a szórakoztató dolgok. Mellesleg, nem fogsz inkább – tudod – beszélgetni velem?

Castiel elmosolyodott Dean reménykedő hangsúlyán.

\- Talán fogok. Most fogd ezt, kérlek – tette hozzá, ahogy behajlította a térdeit, hogy felemelje a dobozt.

Rádobta Dean várakozó kezeire, majd bement a konyhába, hogy elpakoljon valami kaját.

\- Ne foszd ki a konyhát – kiáltott oda Dean oldalra fordulva, hogy kilásson a doboz mögül. – Csak hozd a nélkülözhetetlent és olíva olajat vagy valamit. Mindent én fogok elkészíteni.

\- De én szakács vagyok – panaszkodott Castiel.

\- Igen, és az én családomról van szó – vágott vissza Dean. – Te megtanítottál főzni, szóval egyszer engedd, hogy én diktáljak. Ne nézz olyan ijedten. Megígérem, nem foglak megmérgezni.

\- Szóval azt mondod, hogy az _én_ olíva olajamat és az _én_ tojásaimat akarod használni, hogy megetesd a _te_ családod…

\- Akkor veszek az úton! – kiáltotta Dean. – Jézusom.

Castiel grimaszolt.

\- Viccelek, Dean. Mond, mire van szükséged és elteszem.

Pár percük elment azzal, hogy egy régi tejes ládát pakoltak tele maradékokkal és eszközökkel – spatulák, zsírpapír, ételszínezék, és még ezernyi más apróság. Castiel középre tett két üveg áfonyamártást, amiket az óráján készített el mintaként. Hamarosan a láda színültig tele lett, és Castielnek le kellett tennie, mielőtt felvette volna a télikabátját, egy szép, bélelt ballonkabátot, amit egy turkálóban talált nem kis örömére.

Castiel locsolt egy kis vizet a növényre, ami a kávézóasztalon volt, majd kijelentette, hogy készen áll az indulásra, felkapta a lakáskulcsát és játszott vele a kezében.

Legvégül felemelte a kezét és végigmutatott a lakáson, ahogy megint leellenőrizte, hogy mindent eltett, amire szüksége lehet. Egy ládányi kaja… pipa. És Deannél volt a doboz, pipa. Castiel észrevette a gyűrött gyertyás táskát Deannél, amit ő pakolt be és az oldalához szorította a könyökével, mert mindkét keze tele volt.

Mikor Dean kisétált az ajtón, Castiel hezitált. El kéne előbb mennie a fürdőbe?

Nem, dehogy. Felnőtt volt. És csak egy három órás útról van szó.

••• ❄ •••

\- Te most szórakozol velem? Te most tutira _szórakozol_ velem.

\- Nagy pohár forró csoki volt! – panaszkodott Castiel. – Nem, nem szórakozom veled.

Dean morgott.

\- Még csak húsz perce vagyunk úton, ember. Rosszabb vagy, mint Sam _hat_ évesen.

\- Csak húzódj le a legközelebbi benzinkútnál, _Dean_ \- köpte Castiel. Mindent megtett, hogy úgy mondja ki Dean nevét, mintha káromkodna.

Talán túl jól sikerült, mert Dean nem szólt hozzá egy teljes percig.

\- Sajnálom – búgta Castiel.

\- Sajnálod? Mit? – pillantott rá Dean.

\- Castiel felemelte a szemöldökét.

\- Mert…

\- Miért, mert pisilned kell? – Dean felnevetett. – Nem, ember, máson járt az eszem.

\- Min?

\- Belán. – Deannek sikerült egy kis mosolyt erőltetnie az arcára. – Nem vagyok rá mérges, tudod? Asszem az, ami köztünk volt, már véget ért hetekkel ezelőtt. Talán hónapokkal ezelőtt.

Castiel egy nevetéshez hasonló hangot adott ki, ahogy az előttük fekvő sötét utat bámulta és azt, ahogy a fényszórók megvilágítják.

\- Nem lepődtem meg, tényleg. Már akkor használtad a MatchBook-ot, amikor még el voltatok jegyezve?

Dean vállai ellazultak.

\- Csak hetente egyszer. Kíváncsiságból, vagy miből. Látni akartam, ki lehet még számomra odakint. – Lágyan rápillantott. – Megérted, ugye?

\- Amit _értek_ , az az, hogy nem voltál elkötelezett.

\- Nem, mintha Bela nem csekkolt volna le más srácokat – mondta Dean és az ujjával simogatta a kormányt. – Mindketten tudtuk, ha együtt maradunk, akkor szeretnénk más emberekkel is találkozgatni.

\- Ebben egyet értettetek.

\- Igen.

Castiel csöndben végiggondolta a hallottakat.

\- Ez valami olyasmi, amit feltétlenül meg akarsz tenni, vagy csak Belával?

Dean gunyorosan elmosolyodott.

\- Miért kérdezed?

\- Nincs oka – hazudta Castiel.

Dean megnyalta az ajkait.

\- Gondoltam megállapodok. Az a szükség, ez az egész… „minden lánnyal együtt akarok lenni egyszerre” dolog, ez egyszer elmúlik. Egyszer negyven leszek, gyerekeket fogadok örökbe, lesz egy kutyám és sokkal kényelmesebb életem lesz egy nő nélkül az életemben. Asszem ez minden. Kényelmetlenség. Belával sosem éreztem magam… kényelmesen. Igaz, hogy elég kemény és dögös, de nem igazán az az ölelkezős fajta.

Castiel arcán végighúzódott egy mosoly.

\- Szeretsz ölelkezni?

Dean zavartan válaszolt.

\- Mi… Nem, mármint, ő nem az a… az érzelmes fajta…

A szemei kétszer is Castielébe néztek, amit megvilágított az utcai kivilágítás.

Castiel lágyan rámosolygott.

\- Ha lenne bárki, akivel ölelkezhetnék, akkor úgy gondolom, élvezném.

\- Puh – sóhajtott fel Dean, ahogy visszanézett az útra. – Tudnom kellett volna, hogy puha vagy. Illatosított gyertyák. Hatalmas, szőrös párna az ágyon.

\- Értékelem a kényelmet – mondta Castiel. – Pont, mint egy macska.

Egy idő után megint Deanre nézett.

\- Dean… Tudom, hogy azt mondtad, hogy kutyát akarsz, de szereted a macskákat is?

\- Macskák? – Dean elfordította a fejét az útról egy kicsit túl hosszú ideig, beleveszve Castiel várakozó pillantásába.

Mikor Dean visszanézett az útra, úgy tűnt, mint aki nem kap elég levegőt.

\- Úgy értem… Sohasem kedveltem eléggé egyet, hogy hazavigyem, de... – Megint megnyalta az ajkait. – De, öhm, nem vagyok ellene. Az egész ötlet ellen. A… macskák. A macskák lehetnek cukik. Ölelgethetően vagy… valami ilyesmi. Jó társak. Kemény, ott ahol számít, igaz?

Megint oldalra pillantott, mintha ellenőrizné, hogy Castiel egyet ért-e.

Castiel összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Azt hiszem.

\- És… és sokkal könnyebb a macskákról gondoskodni, mint a kutyákról – mondta Dean. Úgy tűnt, mintha elpirult volna. – Kevesebbet igényelnek. De asszem csak a társadalmi norma beszél belőlem. Egy macska, aki kicsit is hasonlít rá, az nem akarna mást, csak kényeztetést. Nem mintha bánnám – teszi hozzá hezitálva. – Mert, ha lenne egy macska, aki… aki vissza akarna szeretni, én… én mindent megadnék neki… amit csak fel tudok ajánlani. Finom házi kosztot. Véget nem érő… öleléseket.

Dean Castielre bámult, a kezei egy kicsit túl szorosan simultak a kormányra.

\- Öhm – mondta Castiel, óvatosan az útra pillantva. Hála az égnek, egyenes részen jártak. Castiel visszanézett Deanre. – És mi a véleményed a menyétekről?

Dean pislogott. Visszanézett az útra és bámulta pislogás nélkül.

\- _Menyétek?_

\- Egy fajta cső macska. Úgy néznek ki, mint egy kinyújtott mosómedve – mondta Castiel. – Vagy egy szárazföldi vidra.

\- Oh – sóhajtotta Dean. Megint vett egy lélegzetet és grimaszolt. – Oh, azt hittem, hogy másra gondolsz.

\- Mire?

Dean ajkai elkerekedtek.

\- Öhm. Nem fontos. Azt hittem, hogy metaforákban beszélünk.

\- Metaforákban.

\- Igen. Mint amikor mondasz egy dolgot és valami mást értesz…

\- Tudom, mi a metafora, Dean. Mit gondoltál, miről beszéltem?

\- Felejtsd el – mondta Dean és meglengette a kezét kettejük között. – Nézd, ott egy tábla egy lejáratról. Még mindig pisilned kell?

Castiel üres szemekkel nézett Deanre.

\- Mégis mit _gondolsz_ , Dean?

Dean halkan nevetett, majd bekapcsolta az indexet.

••• ❄ •••

Miután egy kis, ívelt híd átvezette őket az út másik oldalára, felfedeztek egy kis várost az egyik főút mentén, ahol kézenfekvően volt egy szépen kivilágított mini pláza. Bent, kivételesen, nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy repülőtér. Meleg mennyezeti lámpák világítottak odabent, kontrasztot emelve a kint uralkodó sötétség ellen.

Castiel egyenesen a mosdók felé ment, és Dean úgy döntött, hogy csatlakozik, mert „ha már itt van”. Castiel forgatta a szemeit. A kávé, amit Dean ivott nagyobb volt még Castiel forró csokijánál is. 

Egymás mellett mosták meg a kezeiket és Dean megszámította a kezeit a szárító alatt, míg Castiel kihúzta az utolsó papírt a dobozból. Dean követte Castielt vissza a pláza folyosójára, és elégedetlenül jegyezte meg, hogy a kezei nem száradtak meg teljesen. Nedves csíkokat hagyott a pólóján, majd feladta és a kezeit a nadrágjába törölte.

\- Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Dean, mikor már félúton voltak a parkoló felé.

Castiel aggódóan pillantott Deanre.

\- Az emésztési rendszered igazán egyedi ütemen működik.

Dean elmosolyodott.

\- Gyerünk, tankoljunk fel. Nem akarok fél óránként megállni. Mellesleg, három nap a hegyekben, Cas, nincsen ott helyi közért. Anyu és Sammy hoznak húst, amit vacsorára megsütnek, de addig is ennünk kell valamit – mondta, miközben már fél úton járt a bolt felé és felkapott egy kosarat, mielőtt befejezte volna a mondandóját.

Castiel több konzerv levest rakott a kosárba. Lehet, hogy meg volt az adottsága, hogy bármit finoman el tudott készíteni egy kis erőfeszítéssel, de még mindig nagyra értékelte az olyan fogásokat, amiket ehetővé tudott tenni egy mikró segítségével.

Dean viszont friss zöldségeket, húst, halat választott, hat zacskó téli fűszerkeveréket, fehér bort, vörös bort és menta szószt. Azután kenyeret, tejet, tojást – igen, _még több_ tojást - , müzlit és wc papírt. Utána az összes hozzávalót, ami egy almás pitéhez, mézeskalácshoz és pulykatöltelékhez kell. Legvégül Dean Castiel felé nyújtott egy serpenyőt, hogy bővítse a faház kollekcióját.

\- Tudom, hogy szereted az otthon készült ételeket – kezdte Castiel, ahogy a második telepakolt kosárral szemezett, ami Dean alkarján lógott. – De nem tudtam, hogy úgy tekintesz magadra, mint profi szakácsra.

\- Az étel eltereli a gondolataimat – válaszolta Dean könnyedén. – Amikor besokallok, eszem.

Nos, gondolta Castiel, ez sok mindent megmagyaráz.

Egy nyugtával sétáltak ki, ami végül több mint száz-ötven dollárnál állt meg, és Castiel biztosra vette, hogy Dean kiürítette a zsebeit és mostantól az útra fog koncentrálni. De Dean odaadta a zacskók felét Castielnek, majd a ballonkabátjánál fogva egy kis üzlet felé húzta a pláza bejáratához közel.

\- Ez a hely tele van haszontalan ócskaságokkal – fintorgott Castiel, ahogy egy lépéssel Dean mögött volt, aki végig vezette egy sok amerikai cuccok, kerti törpék és flitterek között.

\- Igen – mondta Dean lelkesen. – Hé, nézd, kalapok.

Castielt egy egész falnyi kosztümökhöz való kalapok felé fordította – tolldíszített kalóz sapka, detektív vadászsapka, hercegnő tiarák és…

\- Castiel parancsnok a hídon – jelentette be Dean, ahogy Castiel fejére húzott egy fehér matrózsapkát. Lecsúszott a szemei elé és Dean felnevetett, ahogy feltolta és az ujjaival arrébb fésülte Castiel sötét tincseit. – Aranyos.

\- Hmph – mondta Castiel, titokban lenyűgözve.

\- Válassz nekem egyet – mondta Dean és várakozva nézett szét a több sornyi figyelem elterelő holmin. – Ehhez mit szólsz?

Felemelt egy cowboy kalapot, aminek a közepén egy sheriff csillag volt. Castiel megnézte a kalapot, majd Deanre nézett. Volt valami kisfiús csillogás a szemeiben, játékos és izgatott. Basszus. Nagyon szeretett volna felöltözőst játszani.

Castiel lassan sóhajtott. Letett pár élelmiszeres zacskót és a többit a karjára akasztotta, majd kinyúlt a szabad kezével, hogy rátegye a sheriff kalapot Dean fejére. Dean lassan felemelte az állát, majd széles, csábító mosolyra húzta az ajkait.

\- Hogy ityeg, kapitány? A nevem Dean Winchester. _Sheriff_ Dean Winchester.

\- Valószínűleg legyőznélek egy mérkőzésben – vetette fel Castiel, majd levette a kalapját és a hamis jelvényt méregette az elején.

\- Nincs vele bajom, ha tényleg le tudsz győzni – mondta Dean vigyorogva.

Elkapja Castiel pillantását és kacsintott.

Castiel őszintén nem tudta, hogyan kéne értelmeznie ezt a gesztust. Bizsergést érzett.

Dean megvette mind a két kalapot és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Castiel viselje, amíg visszasétálnak a kocsihoz. Dean úgy sétált, mint a vadnyugaton, ami kiemelte a természetesen meghajlott lábait, az arckifejezése pedig egyszer komoly volt, a másik pillanatban pedig majdnem kitört belőle a nevetés. Castiel ritkán látta ilyen könnyednek. Furcsa volt látni, de ugyanakkor emiatt Castiel sokkal kevésbé izgult miatta.

••• ❄ •••


	2. A havas hegyi faház

Ahogy közelebb értek a hegyhez, Castiel füle egyre gyakrabban pattogott. Már eleve fáradt volt – Dean telefonján az óra azt mutatta, hogy este tizenegy óra van. Habár hamar felfedezte, hogy a folyamatos ásítozása a hasznára válik. Mindig, amikor kieresztett egy nagy, néha nyögéssel kísért ásítást, a fülei jobban érezték magukat.

A hátránya ennek az volt, hogy mindig amikor Castiel ásított, Dean pár pillanattal később csatlakozott. Minden egyes alkalommal Castiel egyből éberebb lett, és biztosra ment, hogy nem fognak lesodródni az útról, ha Dean lecsukná a szemeit.

Most már kevesebb autó jött velük szemben. Percenként csökkent a számuk. Minden fényszóró elvakította őket, megcsillantak tőlük a kocsi szélvédőjén a csíkok, amiket az ablaktörlő hagyott hátra akkorról, amikor utoljára esett.

Odafent az ég tinta fekete volt. Mindenfelé csillagokat lehetett látni, tündököltek, ameddig a szem ellát.

Elkezdtek lassítani, és Castiel rájött, hogy csak ők vannak idefent. Nem világította meg az utat semmi. A jeges földúton kívül, amit a fényszórók aranyszínűen megvilágítottak, csak sötétség volt.

Dean felsóhajtott, és a lélegzete egy kis felhő formájában volt látható. Elhúzta a száját.

Elcsöndesedtek. Csak a motor hangját lehetett hallani. Castiel még sosem hallotta a klasszikus Chevy Impala motorját ilyen tisztán. A mély morgás furcsán megnyugtató volt. Amikor Dean felengedte a gázpedált, vagy lenyomta azt, a motor hangja megváltozott.

Az út kezdett visszaállni vízszintesbe, miután már vagy fél órája másztak felfelé körbe-körbe a hegyoldalon, vagy keresztül kasul rajta. Dean annyira lelassított, hogy Castiel érezte a kavicsokat. Dean rálépett a fékre, majd lekapcsolta a motort.

\- Figyelj – súgta Dean.

A lélegzetük bepárásította a szélvédő belsejét. Lenyúlt maga mellé és letekerte az ablakot, jelezve, hogy Castielnek is ezt kéne lennie. Castiel így is tett – és elállt a lélegzete. Habár már fázott, jéghideg levegőtől, ami a szabadon hagyott nyakára áramlott, összeszűkült a torka. A szemei szúrtak, az ujjai pedig automatikusan a farmerjébe markoltak.

És figyelt, ahogy Dean mondta neki.

Oh, édes isten, nagyon nagy volt a csend.

A messzi város sárgán világított, mint egy csillám a látóhatáron. Castiel látta az utat, amin végig vezettek: egy egybefüggő fénycsík, ami hirtelen véget ért. Olyan volt, mint ahol most voltak, egy lyuk volt a Földön. Ez a hely lehet, hogy felfedezetlen volt, legalábbis a sötétben annak tűnt.

\- Gyönyörű, igaz? – súgta Dean. Közel húzódott hozzá, előre hajolva, hogy kilásson Castiel ablakán.

Castiel hangja halk volt, ahogy válaszolt.

\- Igen – lélegezte, és látta, ahogy a párás lehelete körbe veszi Dean borostás állát.

Dean pislogott és belélegzett. Nyelt egyet és a bőt a torkán megfeszült az állánál. Kilélegzett és tekintete találkozott Castielével. Csak pár centi választotta el őket.

Dean visszahúzódott és sűrűn pislogott.

\- Már nem vagyunk messze. Nemsokára elkezd esni a hó. Nem fázol?

\- Megvagyok - válaszolta Castiel őszintén. Elpirult és meleg volt a feje búbjától a lábujjáig, és mindent Deannek köszönheti.

Dean feltekerte az ablakát, résnyire nyitva hagyva, hogy ne párásodjon be a szélvédő. Castiel ugyan ezt tette, mert élvezni akarta az illatot, ami odakintről jött be. Friss volt, semmihez sem fogható, amit eddig érzett. Ropogós fenyő, jeges kövek, és még valami, amit nem tudott beazonosítani. Hideg illata volt. Életében csak párszor érezte, amikor odakint sétált, főleg fagyos napokon, de sosem volt ilyen erős. Fáj tőle az orra

Dean megint beindította a motort, ami hirtelen hangosan felmordult. Ahogy megint elkezdtek mászni, a motor morgása elég volt Castielnek, hogy elgondolkodjon, miért kellett az embereknek úgy megszállnia a bolygót, ahogy tették. Itt voltak, felfelé haladva egy úton, ami járatlan volt, üzemanyagot égettek, amit dinoszauruszokból lett és kipumpálták a föld alól. Persze, a kocsi jobban végezte a munkáját, mint egy ló, de Dean impalája volt a fekete ördög egy sziklán, amit angyalok faragtak ki. Még a teljesen sötét végtelenségben is a hangja kettétörte a fagyott világ nyugodtságát.

Minden gondolata a környezetszennyezésről elszállt, amikor az út kivilágosodott előttük. Deannek igaza volt, a hóhatár közel volt. Néha szivárványszínűen megcsillant az út szélén a fény, és egy perc múlva, a csillogás határozottan kifehéredett. A jég csomókban állt, a növényekre és fűcsomók közé tapadva.

\- Dean, nézd – mondta Castiel lenyűgözve, és kinyújt, hogy megfogja Dean bőrkabátba burkolt karját.

Izgalom zakatolt Castiel szívében, ahogy áthajtottak a fakó útról a fehérre. A vonal egyértelműen látszott, és alig kopott meg.

\- Fagypont – mondta Dean, mintha magának mondaná. Elmosolyodott, amint kimondta ezeket a szavakat.

Az illat most még erősebb volt. Harapdálja Castiel érzékeit, mint egy ébredő álom, és lassan rájött…

\- Az illat! Ez a hó illata! – mondta Castiel lenyűgözve.

Dean halkan kuncogott, ahogy rá pillantott.

\- Láttál már havat?

\- Egész életemben városban laktam – válaszolt Castiel, és még mindig hallotta a lenyűgözött tónust a hangjában. – Ott a hónak szennyezett és koszos illata van, és bármi is érinti a földet, az barna masszává változik. Idefent olyan tiszta és fehér. Te jó ég, Dean, nézz csak oda. Hogyan látod az utat?

\- Nem látom – vallotta be Dean. – Nincsenek útjelzések. Csak imádkozzunk, hogy nem megyünk le az útról.

\- Ez izgalmas – mondta Castiel, ahogy előrébb ült az ülésében, a kezeivel a combjai között. Lágyan remegett a hideg miatt és az izgalomtól. – Messze vagyunk még?

\- Nem tudom – mondta Dean, majd lehajtotta a fejét, hogy lássa a hegy csúcsát a szélvédőn át. – Nem messze.

Feljebb mentek, ahol a hó már olyan mély volt, hogy felért a kerék pereméig. Dean egyre lassabban és lassabban vezetett, ahogy bizonytalanabb lett az útban, majd megállt.

\- Tessék – mondta, ahogy átnyúlt Castiel öle fölött, hogy kinyissa a kesztyűtartót. – Fogj egy zseblámpát. Van egy kanyar az útban valahol erre, és nem vagyok benne, hogy hol van a hegyoldal széle, csak, ha látom.

Castiel mellkasa megzuhant.

\- Értem – mondta. – Pontosan ezért nem kéne ide egyedül feljönnöd.

Dean felhorkant.

\- Ha egyedül jönnék fel ide, akkor csak magam ítélném halálra. A kocsi miatt aggódom. És miattad, gondolom.

Egy nyugtalanító gondolat futott át Castiel fejében, olyan fagyasztó, mint az első lélegzete a fagyos levegőből.

\- Tudja valaki más, hogy idefent vagyunk? Mi van akkor, ha _tényleg_ leesünk az útról?

\- Hé, anyu és Sammy itt lesz pár nap múlva – mondta Dean, miközben kiszállt a kocsiból.

Ezen megsértődve Castiel a másik oldalon szállt ki óvatosan. Majdnem kiugrott a bőréből, amikor a csizmája elsüllyedt a hóban, befedve egészen a bokájáig.

\- Dean – mondta remegve. – Dean, egy hétvégi kiruccanásba egyeztem bele, egy meleg kandalló mellett, nem olyanba, ahol egy kézzel ásott igluban leszek veled kettesben.

\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha nem lenne jó móka – mondta Dean, a hangja elveszett a hideg levegőben. Az elemlámpájának fénye átfésülte a környező területet, átsütve a ködös, párás ürességen. Átküzdte magát Castielhez, és kinyújtotta felé a kezét. Castiel megfogta és bátran követte Deant, akárhova is vezette.

A kocsi elé bukdácsoltak, és friss nyomokat hagytak a szűz hóban Castiel többet nézte a lábát, mint az utat maga előtt, de biztonságban érezte magát, ahogy Dean keze körbeölelte az övét. Mindketten ugyan úgy fáztak és remegtek.

Castiel érezte, hogy valami hirtelen _megrántja_ a kezét, és leesett a térdére Deanbe kapaszkodva, ahogy mind a két zseblámpa leesett a tíz méteres mélységbe, és tompa puffanással landoltak a hóban. Dean alig tudott megkapaszkodni a szikla oldalába, az ujjai egy kiálló kődarabra fonódtak. Hó volt alatta, de nem tudták, meg tudná-e tartani őt.

\- Ha – lehelte Dean jókedvűen. – Megtaláltam a kanyart.

\- Dean – lihegte Castiel, mindkét kezét szorosan Dean csuklója köré fonva. – Oh, ki foglak nyírni. Rohadtul ki foglak _nyírni._

\- Hé, hé – mondta Dean nyugodtan. – Nyugodj meg, haver. Csak húzz fel.

Castiel érezte, hogy a félelem könnyei gyűlnek a szemében.

\- Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt lenni?! Éppen _lelógsz egy szikláról a hegyekben és senki sem tudja, hogy itt vagyunk._

\- Cas – mondta Dean, és minden jókedvűség eltűnt belőle. – Cas, minden rendben van. Elég erős vagy, ember, csak húzz fel.

\- Nincsenek is olyan izmaim, mint neked, és csak jógázom!

Dean elfintorodott.

\- Ha fel tudod magadat emelni, akkor engem is fel tudsz. Gyerünk.

Castiel érezte, hogy egy könnycsepp legurul az orráról, és Dean arcán landol.

\- Oh – mondta Dean.

Castiel nyelt egyet. Kieresztett egy lassú, kimért sóhajt, majd mélyen belenézett Dean szemeibe.

\- Háromra – mondta Dean visszanézve rá. – Egy. Kettő. – Megnyalta az ajkait, erősebben megszorította a sziklát és minden erejével szorította Castiel kezét. – Három!

Együtt dolgoztak, és Castiel – nem tudta hogyan, tényleg nem – felhúzta Deant, nem csak a szikla széléről, de teljesen felhúzta a szilárd földre, és engedte, hogy ráessen Dean teste.

Dean felmordult, ahogy a hátára fordult. Felnevetett.

\- Dean, hogy tudtad… hogy _merészeled_ … nem is hiszem el, hogy te…

\- Shh – súgta Dean az oldalára fordulva, és megsimította Castiel arcát a jéghideg kezével. – Feladat teljesítve, parancsnok. Minden ember a fedélzeten és egyben.

Castielből kitört a hisztérikus nevetés, és eltakarta az arcát a kezeivel. Dean mellé feküdt és ő is nevetett.

Végül mély lélegzeteket vettek, és kinyitották a szemeiket, hogy a sötét, csillagos eget kémleljék.

\- Hm – sóhajtott Dean, és közelebb húzódott Castielhez, hogy felmelegedjen. A föld túlságosan hideg volt, ahogy a hátukhoz simult.

\- Rendben – mondta Castiel remegő hangon. – Rendben, azt hiszem, hogy ez egy _kicsit_ jó móka volt.

\- Fogsz még hegyet mászni? – kérdezte Dean.

\- Csak a holttestemen át.

Dean elmosolyodott, és nagyon figyelve, hova teszi a lábát, felállt. Mindkét kezét kinyújtotta Castiel felé, a csuklójánál keresztbe téve őket.

Mikor már mindketten álltak, Dean lenézett a szakadékba, a kezeit a csípőjére téve. A zseblámpájukat nem kapják vissza.

\- Még jó dolog, hogy a macskáknak kilenc élete van, mi?

\- Jó dolog – értett egyet Castiel.

Még egy pillanatig ott állt, a sötét eget bámulva. Valóban, milyen jó dolog.

****

••• ❄ •••

\- Itt is van – mosolyodott el Dean. – Otthon, édes faházikó.

Napelemes lámpák világítottak a garázs előtt, a tetejük betemetve a hó alá. Dean behajtott az impalával egy jelöletlen parkolóhelyre. Miután leparkolta a kocsit, a fényszórók visszaverődtek a barna fáról, amiből a ház épült.

Castiel visszanézett a válla fölött. Körbe mindenhol fenyőfák voltak, de egyikük sem volt olyan közel, hogy eltakarják a kilátást a hegyre.

Megkönnyebbültek felsóhajtott és belesüllyedt az ölésébe. Dean ránézett mosolyogva.

\- Mi lenne, ha kipakolnánk, he? Begyújtom a tüzet és felteszek vizet melegedni. Csinálsz nekünk levest.

\- Nekem megfelel – egyezett bele Castiel.

Egyszerre nyitották ki a kocsiajtót, és megint, Castiel megijedt, amikor bokáig süllyedve találta magát a fehér porban. _Hozzátapadt_ , mintha nem akarná elengedni. És hideg volt, de még mennyire. A lábujjai fájdalmasan bizseregtek.

A föld feljött az égre, miközben elérték az úti céljukat, és most a hó kéken ragyogott, elég világos volt hozzá, hogy lássanak. Castiel óvatosan lépdelt el a kocsi elejéig, ahogy követte Deant a faház bejárata felé. A holdfényben minden kobalt színben játszott, de ahogy közeledtek a faház felé, Castiel látta a, hogy az arca és az orra piroslik. Még egy napelemes lámpa lógott a verandán, ez klasszikusabb kidolgozású volt, fekete vasból hajlították és mind a négy oldalán üveg vette körbe, amin csillogtak az odafagyott bogarak.

Dean a kulcscsomójával babrált, átnézve a kulcsokat rajta, amíg megtalálta a megfelelőt. Belenyomta a kulcslyukba, és forgatta, amíg az ajtó kinyílt – majd benne hagyta, visszahúzva Castielt a kocsihoz.

\- Fogjunk mindent egyszerre, vagy hatalmas hórakásokat hagyunk odabent.

Castiel meleg levegőt lehelt a zsibbadt kezeire, és toporgott Dean mögött. Dean a csomagtartóhoz ment, felnyitotta, majd először a legnagyobb dolgot nyújtotta Castiel felé: a dobozt tele az eszközeivel. Majd Castiel felére nyomta a kapitány kalapot.

Castiel bevitte a dobozt a faházba, a vállával kinyitva az ajtót, amikor odaért. Az ajtó beragadt, de kinyílt, ahogy erősebben dőlt neki. Odabent sötét volt, mint az éjszakai égbolt, de ősi fenyő, régi bútor és állott ágyneműhuzat illata volt. Észrevehetően kevésbé volt jeges az időjárás.

Castiel letette a dobozt közel a bejárati ajtóhoz, majd visszament, hogy elvegye Deantől, amit felé nyújtott. Először a ládányi konyhai felszerelést. Majd a vásárolt ételt, még több ételt, és még ételt, majd egy tízes csomag wc papírt.

Dean visszament a kocsihoz, bár inkább ugrált, hogy melegen tartsa magát.

Amikor Castiel visszatért, Dean kezében egy sporttáska volt, a cowboy kalapja volt rajta, és még mindig a csomagtartóba bámult.

\- Öhm, Cas?

\- Mi?

\- Te _beletetted_ a táskádat a kocsiba, igaz? A ruháidat és a többi cókmókod?

Castiel csak bámult rá.

Dean felemelte a táskát a gyertyákkal és megrátzta.

\- Az én cuccaimon kívül nincs itt semmi más.

Castiel eltátotta a száját, majd gyorsan megnézte a hátsó ülést – de Dean megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem tettem semmit oda – mondta.

\- Basszus – mondta Castiel, majd a kézfejével megtörölte a nedves orrát. – Az ágyamon hagytam. Azt hittem, hozod.

\- A dobozt vittem! – magyarázta Dean. – Te fogtad a gyertyákat, a ládát és a kulcsaidat…

\- Szóval még mindig az ágyamon van – sóhajtott fel Castiel, és az állát a nyakkendő csomójához dörzsölte.

Dean lecsapta a csomagtartót egy sóhajjal.

\- Bocs, haver. De van elég póló és zokni a táskámban kettőnknek. És odabent vannak takarók.

\- Remek – mondta Castiel színtelen hangon. – Ez tökéletes, nem igaz?

Elfordult és elindult vissza a faház felé. Már félúton volt, amikor - _paff_! Valami fehér robbant szét a vállán.

Castiel összehúzott szemmel fordult hátra. Dean kuncogott. Lehajolt a kocsija mögé, csak a szeme látszott ki a tetejénél. Egy pillanatnyi hitetlenség után Castiel arra eszmélt fel, hogy megint eltalálták.

\- Dean!

\- Hol van a humorérzéked? – panaszkodott Dean, és megint lehajolt a kocsija mögé. – Hogy jutottál el idáig az életedben, hogy havat láttál volna, és most, hogy itt vagy, _nem_ játszol vele?

Castiel állkapcsa megfeszült.

\- _Felnőtt_ vagyok.

\- Kapj be. – Dean felegyenesedett és egy harmadik hógolyót dobott Castiel felé. A mellkasán csapódott be, égetően hideg nyomot hagyva. Castiel lenézett, figyelte, ahogy jégdarabkák peregtek le és beakadtak a pólója gombjain. A többi beleolvadt a fehér pamutba.

Castiel kilélegzett és megzuhantak a vállai. Előre nézett és látta Dean kalapját és homlokát lassan felemelkedni a kocsi mögül, ahogy óvatosan kikukucskál a kocsi mögül.

Egy lusta mosoly szétterjedt Castiel arcán. Ha Dean hó csatát akart, akkor megkapja.

Castiel lehajolt, hogy összeszedjen egy nagy maroknyi havat. Nem volt olyan könnyű, mint a rajzfilmekben – a hó ellenállt a formálásnak, morzsolódott, és fájdalmasan _hideg_ volt. De Castielnek sikerült olyan alakúra gyúrnia, ami úgy nézett ki, mint a marka, és Dean felé dobta. Megcsúszott a kocsi tetején, és beterítette Deant, aki felvisított.

\- Hideg! Hideg! A nyakamba esett!

Castiel hátra vetett fejjel nevetett. És torkon találta egy újabb adag jó. Nem is volt hógolyó, csak egy maroknyi hó.

\- He, he, he – gúnyolta Dean.

\- Oh, most megkapod – motyogta Castiel sötéten, lehajtva az állát és a szemét a célra függesztette. Leguggolt és olyan sok hót lapátolt fel, amennyit csak tudott, és egy hegyet formált belőle. Összenyomta, kocka alakúra formálta, majd felemelte. Darabokra esett. Leguggolt és megpróbálta megint.

\- Egy kis problémába ütköztünk, partner? – kérdezte Dean déli akcentussal, ahogy lazán a kocsi oldalának támaszkodott Castiel mellett. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Castiel felnézett, Dean havat ejtett rá.

\- Ga-AHH! – kiáltott fel Castiel, majd megfogta a nyakkendőjét és megpróbálta arrébb rázni a havat a mellbimbóitól.

Dean hátra hajolt, ahogy hülyére röhögte magát. A szemeit összeszorította, a térdei megroggyantak és a kezeit szélesre tárta. Pár lépést imbolygott, és ahogy levegőért kapkodott, a mozdulatai tökéletes célpontot adtak Castielnek, hogy havat rúgjon Dean ölébe. Dean megugrott és hirtelen elkomolyodott. Visszarúgott – de nem volt elég gyors. Castielnek végre sikerült gyúrnia egy hógolyót, és Dean felé dobta, mintha egy darab kő lett volna.

\- Áucs! – kiáltotta Dean és fájdalmasan megfogta a karját. – Haver!

\- Bocsi – nevetett Castiel.

\- Pff – horkantotta Dean. Gyorsan válaszolt egy rendesen összegyúrt hógolyóval.

Castiel mentális feljegyzést készített a könnyed szerkezetéről: nem hópihék, de nem is olyan szorosan összenyomott, hogy fájjon, amikor becsapódik. Hálás volt Deannek, hogy hagyott neki elég időt, hogy rendesen elkészítsen egyet. De amikor készen állt, hogy eldobja, látta, hogy Dean már hármat csinált.

Egy eltalálta Castiel fülét. A másik lepattant a kapitány sapkájáról. És a harmadik eltalálta Castiel egyetlen hógolyóját a levegőben, és mind a kettő darabokra hullott. A hó darabkák lecsúsztak az impala ablakáról, jeges nyomot hagyva maguk után.

Castiel kilélegzett, ami egy kis felhő formájában volt látható és vadul rázta a fejét, hogy beinduljon a vérkeringése. Dean megpróbált még egy hógolyót csinálni, de most az egyszer, Castiel megelőzte. Sikerült levernie Dean cowboy kalapját a fejéről, aki ledöbbenve és remegve állt.

Szüntelenül dobálták a hógolyókat, a testük fájt és gyorsan merevedett, de mindketten annyira fáztak, hogy legtöbbször célpontot tévesztetek. Castiel legjobb pillanata akkor volt, amikor fenéken találta Deant, aki megugrott. Mindketten nevetted, de a nevetésük többé nem volt hangos, csak halk és remegő. Castiel fogai kocogtak.

\- Azt h-h-hiszem, hogy-gy itt az ideje be-bemenni – mondta Dean, ahogy megtörölte a piros orrát a kézfejével. Újra fektette a kalapját. – B-Be kell gyújtani a tüzet. Behoznád a táskámat? A csomagtartón van.

\- Mmuh – válaszolt Castiel. Körbebillegte a kocsit, hogy felvegye Dean sporttáskáját és a gyertyákat, majd visszabillegett, hogy kövesse Deant a faházba.

Dean mélyen a házba hatolt, visszakiabálva, hogy felkapcsolja a biztosítékot. Amikor készen volt, megütögette párszor a falat, hogy megtalálja a villanykapcsolókat, és amikor megtalálta őket, az előszoba megtelt kellemes, aranyszínű fénnyel a falilámpáknak köszönhetően.

Castiel elmosolyodott. Egy fával burkolt nappaliban állt, vízszintes deszkákból állt a fal, és baloldalon egy kandalló. Egy festmény volt a falba szögelve, amint egy jávorszarvas volt. Előtte egy antik, oroszlán lábú kanapé volt, mint a szoba középeleme. Egy másik, virágmintás kanapé állt tőle jobbra, amin rakásban állt a kockás pléd.

\- Bemutatom neked: a Winchester családi faházat – mondta Dean. – Üdv itthon, Cas.

Castiel csak mosolygott.

****

••• ❄ •••

Castiel a lábát keresztbe téve ült, pár méternyire tőle a kabátja a kandalló elé kiakasztva gőzölgött. A fehér gőz forogva, táncolva emelkedett fel, ahogy a plafon felé haladt. A lámpákat megint lekapcsolták, a tűz eléggé bevilágította a szobát, ami most narancson fénylett. Castiel jobb arca szinte égett a melegtől, de jó értelemben.

\- Yo – mondta Dean, ahogy felé sétált az átjáróból. Már fél órája ki-be járkált a két hálószobából, hogy tiszta lepedőket tegyen az ágyakra. – A kanapén maradsz vagy jössz az ágyba, Cas?

\- Nem csak három ágy van? – kérdezte Castiel, a hangja nehezen és lassan csengett, súlyos a fáradtságtól. Elfordította a fejét, hogy az arca másik oldalár is melegítse, meg hogy Deanre nézzen.

\- Két egyszemélyes ágy anyunak és Sammynek – mondta Dean. – A dupla ágy nekem és Belának volt.

Castiel lepillantott és a lábujjait nézte, ahogy mozgatta.

\- Jól éreznéd magad, ha egy olyan ágyban aludnál egyedül, amiben ketten kéne aludjanak?

\- Játszom érte veled – mondta Dean ahogy kinyújtotta a tenyerét és a másikat ökölbe szorította fölötte. – Kő papír olló háromra.

\- A kanapét akarom – mondta Castiel, ahogy Dean kijátszotta a papírt. Dean leengedte a kezeit.

\- De olyan kellemes a tűz, eh? – mosolyogott el Dean.

\- _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_ – énekelte Castiel. A mély hangja vibrált a torka hátsó részében.

Dean beharapta az alsó ajkát.

\- Felőlem rendben. Találkozunk reggel, Cas.

\- Reggel.

Dean ahelyett, hogy kisétált volna, hezitált.

\- Figyelj, öhm… Nem azért, hogy nyomást helyezzek rád, vagy mi, de nem szeretnél inkább tiszta alsóban lenni? Ide érzem, ahogy árad belőle a hegyi hó illata. És a pólód hátul át van ázva.

Castiel megrántotta a vállát és nem válaszolt.

Dean felsóhajtott. A virágos kanapéhoz ment, ahol hagyta a sporttáskáját.

\- Boxert vagy szűk alsót kérsz?

\- Boxert – mondta Castiel.

\- Nos, van szűk boxerem, majdnem – ajánlotta fel Dean, egy tiszta párt Castiel nedves térdére dobva. – Visszakérem, szóval ajánlom, hogy ne tágítsd ki.

Castiel szélesen elmosolyodott, úgy, hogy Dean ne láthassa.

\- Megtisztelve érzem magam, hogy azt hiszed, kinyújtanám.

\- Wow – mondta Dean a bajsza alatt. – Te _néztél_ mostanában a lábad közé?

Castiel hátra pillantott a válla fölött azon tűnődve, hogy ezt hallania kellett volna.

Dean kivett egy pamut pólót a táskájából és kirázta belőle a gyűrődéseket.

\- Tessék. – Visszament Castiel mellé és meglökte a combját a csupasz lábával. – Póló. – Ledobta a pólót Castiel ölébe. – Szép álmokat, Asstiel.

\- Hogy merészeled. Ma este megmentettem az életed.

Hallani lehetett, hogy Dean elmosolyodott.

\- Szép álmokat, angyalom?

\- Ez már jobban hangzik.

Dean könnyedén felnevetett és megint piszkálta Castiel combját, visszafelé simította rajta a szőrt.

\- Jóccakát.

Ezúttal Dean kisétált a szobából, a sporttáska a kezében, a másik keze pedig beletúrt a borzos, barna hajába. Castiel megengedte magának, hogy egy pillanatra lepillantson – Dean ívelt lábai meztelenek voltak a combja közepétől, és meglepően csupaszok.

Castiel elmosolyodott miután Dean kiment.

Castiel a kezébe vette Dean pólóját. Lassan mozdult, megfontolva és átgondolva, mennyire volt mindez helyénvaló – de végül felemelte az arcához. Lehunyta a szemét, hozzányomta a puha anyagot az arcához és belélegzett.

Dean pólójának olyan illata volt, mint egy sporttáska nedves belseje. De öblítő, motorolaj és Dean saját illata is rajta volt. Durva, makacs és gyengéd, mint egyszerre. Mint a fekete kövek a folyóban, aminek a repedéseiben kis margaréták nőttek, ahogy a tavaszi napfény simogatott.

Castiel kilélegzett és az ajkait a póló nyakához dörzsölte. Visszatette a pólót a térdére, majd a kezeit az ingéhez emelte és elkezdte kigombolni, hogy átöltözzön.

****

••• ❄ •••


	3. Egy művésznek teára és zenére van szüksége

****

Egy művésznek teára és zenére van szüksége

_Brrrp... Flblbblblblkkkkk._

Castiel szemei megrebbentek és egy ránc jelent meg a szemöldöke között.

_kKKKKHHHH. best thing for an uneventful AAAAALLLL!_

Castiel felült teljesen éberen. A szemei nem akartam kinyílni.

\- Mi? – Megint ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Dean?

A recsegő, zizegő hang szinte azonnal elhalt.

\- Basszus, bocsi, haver. – Dean hangja ugyan onnan jött, ahonnan a recsegés jött. – Nem akartalak felébreszteni. Nem találtam a hangerő gombot.

Castiel az öklét a szemeihez dörzsölte és minden végtagja nehéznek és oda nem illőnek érződött.

\- Mennyi az idő?

\- Uh – Dean motoszkált a közelben. – Majdnem három. Nem tudtam aludni.

Castielnek végre sikerült fókuszálnia és nagyot pislogott. Előtte volt egy csúsztatható ajtó, ami a konyhába vezetett. A lámpa fel volt kapcsolva és Dean körvonala megmozdult, hogy az ajtófélfának támaszkodjon a szokásos hanyag természetességével.

\- Valamennyire tudom fogni a rádiójelet – magyarázta Dean, ahogy felemelt egy doboz formájú ezüst és fekete rádiót, amit állíthatott. Az antennája teljesen ki volt engedve. – Nincsen térerő és wi-fi sincs. A vezetékes telefon be van kötve, de a vonal recseg. Felhívtam Samet és azt mondta, holnap ideérnek. Még nem hagytál el Illinoist, egy időzónával arrébb vannak. Oh – és még van meleg víz, lezuhanyozhatsz, ha akarsz.

\- Miért vagy még mindig fent, Dean? – motyogta Castiel keményen küzdve, hogy érthetően jöjjenek ki a szavak a száján.

Dean megvonta a vállát.

\- Dupla kávé. Véget nem érő negatív gondolatok. Ismeretlen ágy. A szél hangja, huzat, a holdfény besüt a vékony függönyön keresztül. Szeretek úgy gondolni rá, mint az álmatlanok svédasztalára. Válassz.

Castiel mellkasát együttérzés feszítette. Nem Dean tudatos koffein túladagolása miatt, hanem elsősorban a negatív gondolatok véget nem érő körforgása miatt.

\- Sajnálom – mondta Castiel.

Dean megrázta a fejét.

\- Gondoltam, ledolgozom egy kis energiát azzal, hogy körbenézek. Nincsen tévé, szóval… - Megpiszkálta a rádiót. – Ez a legjobb dolog itt. Már ha találok egy valamire való adót.

\- Nos, ne engedd, hogy megállítson a tény, hogy _aludni_ próbálok – mondta Castiel bosszúsan.

Dean kuncogott.

\- Mondtam, hogy sajnálom. Mit szeretnéd, forró teát és esti mesét?

Castielnek erre nem volt epés megjegyzése, az ötlet nagyon jól hangzott.

\- _Van_ itt tea?

\- Komolyan, haver? – Dean elvigyorodott, ahogy kinyúlt, hogy letegye a rádiót. – Igen, van tea. A furcsa gyümölcsös fajtákból, amit anyu szeret. Már évek óta itt vannak.

\- Elfogadom bármelyiket, ami nem poshadt.

Dean forgatta a szemét, majd a vállait végül az egész testét, ahogy beljebb sétált a konyha széles pultjai közé és nyitogatta a magasan lévő szekrényeket, amint elhaladt mellettük.

Miközben Dean próbálta kitalálni, hol vannak a teák, Castiel meglátogatta a fürdőszobát. A kézmosó mellett talált két fogkefét, ami nemrég kerülhetett oda, az egyiknek a sörtéi kicsit meg voltak hajolva (az lehet Deané), és egy teljesen új, amiről Castiel úgy hitte, neki lett kitéve. Élénk narancsszínű volt és apró – egy gyereknek való -, de mindenképpen jobb volt a semminél. Valószínűleg évtizedekig volt elsüllyesztve egy szekrény mélyére.

Amikor Castiel visszatért, felkapott egy gyapjútakarót, hogy a válla köré tekerje. Mezítláb sétált be a konyhába és nekidőlt az ajtónak, ahogy Dean is csinálta az előbb. Itt is volt: Dean Winchester, ahogy próbál nagyon, nagyon keményen egyenlő mennyiségű meleg vizet önteni egy pár kerámia bögrébe.

\- Hagyd benne a tea filtert – mondta Castiel mielőtt Dean a kanál felé mert volna nyúlni. – Erősen szeretem a teámat.

\- Ahogy a pasijaidat is? – viccelődött Dean az egyik szemöldökét felemelve.

Castiel meglepődötten felnevetett. Nem jutott eszébe egy frappáns visszaszólás sem, ezért inkább úgy tett, mint akit leköt a tea. Követte Deant vissza a nappaliba és közben mélyen belélegezte a vörös gyümölcsök és az édesgyökér aromáját.

Ahh – sóhajtott fel Dean belesüllyedve Castiel kanapéjának párnáiba. – Egy nekem. Ééés egy neked.

\- Köszönöm, Dean – mondta Castiel és leült mellé majd elvette a felé nyújtott bögrét. Szóval. Az estimesével kapcsolatban…

\- Mi? Cas, csak vicceltem…

Dean Castielre bámult egy pillanatig. Castiel visszanézett rá. Észrevette, hogy Dean szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódnak és a szeme szélei pedig vörösek. Vagy nagyon fáradt volt, vagy sírt. Talán mind a kettő.

Dean nyelt egyet és a bögréjébe bámult és elfújta a gőzt, ami a tetejéről emelkedett fel.

\- Nos ha ragaszkodsz hozzá… - Dean összepréselte az ajkait. – Van egy történet, ami egyből az eszembe jut. Igazából, mostanában elég sokat gondolok rá.

Castiel elég teát kortyolt, hogy érezze az ízét, de nem eleget ahhoz, hogy megégesse a nyelvét. Dean óvatosan figyelte.

Dean felsóhajtott. A tekintete lecsúszott a teájáról és a figyelmét a lobogó tűz felé fordította pár méterre tőlük.

\- Remélem, hogy nem vársz boldog történetet, Cas.

\- Ha elmondod, értékelni fogom – ígérte Castiel. – Figyelek, Dean.

Dean magára erőltetett egy kis mosolyt.

\- Először, amikor én és a családom feljöttünk ide, erre a helyre. Elmékszel?

\- Igen, elmondtad, amikor részegen hevertél a kanapémon, szilveszter estéjén – bólintott Castiel. – Nem bánnám, ha megint elmondanád.

Ha ez nyomja Dean lelkét, akkor megérte újra hallani.

Dean megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Nos. Az apám. Ő… - Dean azonnal elkezdte ráncolni a szemöldökét. – Nézd… Te tudod, én is tudom, nincs értelme elismételni az egész ügyet. – Várt egy pillanatot, majd folytatta mindennek ellenére. – Rövid verzió: boldog, szűk család szétrobban, amikor a férj többször részegen jön haza, mint nem. A gyerekek félnek és sírnak, a feleség fél és sír, a feleség beszáll a kocsiba és elvezet. Nem jön vissza.

Dean belekortyolt a teájába, nyilvánvalóan teljesen máshol járt az esze, mert észre sem vette, hogy tűz forró. Egy arcizma sem rándult, amikor lenyelte.

\- Anyu bevezetett velünk a városba… Halványan emlékszem, hogy ott v oltunk pár napig – hat vagy hét éves lehettem. Emlékszem, hogy boldog voltam, mert nem kellett iskolába mennem. Olyan volt, mint egy spontán vakáció. Tudom, hogy a gyerekek nem mindig látják át a helyzet súlyát. Ott és akkor imádtam az anyámat, hogy pont akkor vitt el, amikor az unalmas történelmi hét volt Mr. Wiperrel. Mármint, értem, hogy apa erőszakos volt, de átmenetinek tűnt. Egyre jobban azt akartam, hogy menjünk haza, mert _nyilvánvalónak_ tűnt, hogy egyszer visszamegyünk. De amint egyszer kihagytam a történelmi hetet, örökké vége lett és soha többé nem kell végigülnöm újra.

Dean megint belekortyolt a teájába és párszor összedörzsölte az ajkait.

\- Ez édesgyökér? – durmolta. Felvonta az egyik szemöldökét és jó nagyot kortyolt.

\- Ahogy mondtam. Városról városra jártunk és mindig egy helyet kerestünk ahol maradhatunk. Asszem valaki szólt anyunak, hogy van idefent egy üres faház, mert helyben kifizette a bérleti díjat. Évekkel később megvettük. De az első estén bevásároltunk, vettünk ételt meg új türcsiket – teljesen kimerítettük anyu hitelkártyáját. Onnantól kezdve semmink sem volt. De pár napig minden rendben volt. Pont akkor értünk ide fel, amikor lement a nap és elkezdett esni az eső. Mennydörgött és villámlott. Én… Én emlékszem…

Dean üres szemekkel bámult pár pillanatig. Aztán elmosolyodott és felcsillant a szeme.

\- Szóval anyu kinyitotta a nagy ablakokat. Majd megfagytunk idebent, de nézni akartuk az esőt. A kanapén ültünk - _ezen_ a kanapén, régen az ablakok felé nézett – és én és Sammy teát ittunk és anyuhoz bújtunk. A nap feljött a szemben lévő hegyek fölött, és istenem… olyan gyönyörű volt, Cas. Az ágakra ráfagyott a dér, arany színben csillogtak, amikor a nap megcsillant rajta.

Dean szélesen elmosolyodott.

\- Akkor mondta anyu, hogy maradunk. Itt töltjük a karácsonyt és megígérte nekünk, ha talál itt munkát, akkor talán soha nem kell elmennünk.

Dean nyelt egyet és még jobban belesüppedt a kanapéba.

\- Elkezdett énekelni. Őszintén, nem tudom, hogy ez egy igazi emlék-e – lehet, hogy kimásoltam egy másik emlékből és ide képzelem. De úgy emlékszem, hogy az első nap történt. Ez volt az egyik kedvenc dala, lassan énekelte…

Dean vett egy mély lélegzetet és lehunyta a szemeit.

\- _Ca-rry on, my way-ward so-ons... There’ll be peace, when you... are... done..._

Olyan volt, mint egy altató vagy valami, amit egy zenedoboz játszana. Nyugtató volt, türelmes, kicsit sem olyan, mint a rock-and-roll himnusz, amihez a dalszöveg tartozott.

Dean kinyitotta a szemét és álmosan pislogott.

- _Lay... your weary head, to rest..._

Dean hosszan ásított. Amikor lélegzethez jutott, az állát a mellkasára hajtotta és a szemei le voltak hunyva.

Castiel elmosolyodott és kinyúlt, hogy elvegye Deantől a félig megivott teáját, mielőtt leesne.

- _Oh, don’t you cry, no more,_ \- fejezte be halkan, hogy véletlenül de ébressze fel Deant.

Castiel megitta Dean maradék teájának javát, majd a sajátját és letette mindkét csészét a padlóra. Átkarolta Dean derekát és végigfektette a kanapén, és a feje alá gyűrte a saját párnáját.

\- Hmmh – mondta Dean.

\- Shh, nyugalom – mondta Castiel. – Itt vagyok. Aludj csak.

Dean szemhéjai megrebbentek és a kezei ellazultak, az egyik pedig Castiel köré fonódott.

Castiel lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a homlokát, mert így tűnt természetesnek. Lassan lemászott a kanapéról, és anélkül, hogy a keze lecsúszott volna Deanről, kinyúlt, hogy magához vegye a párnákat és a takarót a másik kanapéról. A párnák alatt rég elfelejtett játék katonák rejtőztek.

Felállította az új ágyát a padlón, Deannel merőlegesen. Csendesen elfeküdt és a szemét a barátján tartotta.

Pár percig a hüvelykujjával simogatta Dean kezét, élvezve a selymes bőrét, ahogy hozzáért az övéhez.

Dean úgy nézett ki, mint egy gyerek miközben aludt. Telt ajkak, puha nyelv, ami alkalmanként előbukkant. A látványtól Castiel… csodálatot érzett. Soha nem volt még ilyen erős érzelme.

Mint Dean, Castiel is elaludt mielőtt még észrevette volna. Meleg vette körül és begubózta, megnyugtatta, hívogatva őt a sötétség felé. Ahogy Dean anyja is meghozta régen a döntést, ideje volt menni és amikor valami biztonságosra lelt, túl könnyű volt maradni.

****

**••• ❄ •••**

Castiel zenére kelt. Úgy gondolta, hogy ennek a dalnak kellemesnek kellett volna lennie, vagy legalább valamilyen érzelmet kellett volna csiholnia. Az egyetlen reakciója, amikor felébredt és meghallotta a zenét december huszonnegyedike reggelén, az volt, hogy eltakarta a fülét egy párnával.

\- _Valamiiiii valamiiiiii! Old long signs, my dear, la... la. Take a cup of kindness yet, for days of... mhmhm... Ba ba ba. Run slopes and daisies, yet, pick’d em? Mi? We’ve wandered many weeeeary foot— Siince ooold looong signs_

A nem rég vásárolt serpenyő a mosogató alján landolt egy hangos csattanással.

\- Nnn – panaszkodott Castiel, ahogy hasra fordult és mindkét kezét a párna köré fonta.

\- Reggelt, Cas – csiripelte Dean, ahogy túlságosan hangosan besétált a szobába. – Hét harminc van, hasadra süt a nap! Most, hogy felébredtél, nem kérsz reggelit?

\- Nn – mondta Castiel és felemelte a karját annyira, hogy lássa Dean csupasz lábát, ami lépett és óvatosan megfordult a padlón. Dean bokái között, Castiel látta, hogy a tűz már csak pislákol és vöröslött a parázs a szürke hamuban.

\- Ez egy igen volt? – Dean nyögve leült Castiel összetákolt ágyára, pár centivel odébb tolva Castielt. Dean ujjai végigsimítottak Castiel gerince mentél, mire Castiel kicsit megugtorr. Dean csak felnevetett. – Gyerünk, vonszold ki a segged az ágyból. Van Cinni Minis vagy összedobok valami meleget. Már sül a kolbász. – Megveregette Castiel fenekét, majd talpra állt. – Gyere és válassz valamit, hogy együtt ehessünk.

Mikor Dean elment, Castiel megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Igen, akármennyire is idegesítette, Castiel szerette volna, ha Dean visszajönne.

Castiel adott magának még pár percet, hogy átmozgassa a testét, kinyújtotta a lábát miközben megfordult, utána pedig felvette a macska pózt, a kezei és a térdei a párnákon majd domborította a hátát. Megtartotta a pózt tíz… húsz… harminc másodpercig, majd kinyomta magát a lefelé néző kutya pozícióba, hogy enyhítse a hátában lévő fájdalmat. Lenyomta a csípőjét egyenesen a kobra pózba, felnyögve a feszültségtől a torkában, ahogy hátra feszítette a vállait. A csípője sajgott, nem is beszélve a vállairól. Nem tudta, mire vállalkozott tegnap este, amikor felhúzta Deant a szakadék széléről, de az biztos, hogy érezte az utóhatását.

Castiel kimerülten zuhant arccal előre a párnájába, majd a hátára fordult, keresztbe tette a combját a másik lábán és engedte, hogy ellazuljon a csípője.

\- Segítsek kibogozni téged, haver? – kérdezte Dean, egy tányérral a kezében ácsorogva.

\- Nn – mondta Castiel és úgy fordult, hogy a másik combját nyújtsa. Bosszúsan ráncolta a szemöltökét, ahogy visszatartott egy sokkal udvariatlanabb választ.

\- Nem vagy oda a reggelekért, huh – vigyorodott el Dean, lehúzott egy kinyitható asztalt a falról és odagurította a másik kanapéhoz. Az egyik kerék nyikorgott.

\- Legalább hét óra alvásra van szükségem, Dean – sóhajtotta Castiel végre felülve és hunyorgott. – Nem tudom, hogy tudsz négy órával működni.

\- Megszoktam – rántotta meg a vállát Dean. – Ha olyan sok szexben lenne részed, mint nekem, akkor te is hozzászoknál.

Castiel előre bámult. Felállt nem törődve a ténnyel, hogy a reggeli merevedése látható volt a kölcsönvett, túl szűk alsónadrágján. És az sem érdekelte, hogy Dean bámulta.

\- Beugrom a zuhanyzóba – mondta Castiel és kisurrant. Nem nézett vissza. De érezte, ahogy Dean tekintete követi őt.

Húsz perccel később Castiel visszatért a nappaliba és arra számított, hogy üres reggelis tányérokat talál majd és Dean pedig éppen mosogat. De Castiel leengedte a törölközőt a nedved hajáról és Deant ugyan azon a helyen találta, ahol hagyta őt: a virágmintás kanapén ülve, egy könyv fölé görnyedve. Mellette volt mindkét tányér érintetlenül.

\- Kihűlt a kaja – mondta Dean anélkül, hogy felnézett volna.

Castiel közelebb hajolt, hogy felvegyen egy kolbászt. Dean a szemeivel követte, ahogy Castiel a szájához emelte és a felét elpusztította egy harapással.

\- Attól még finom – váltotta meg a vállát Castiel ahogy rágott. A tekintete találkozott Dean szemével és Dean nem bírt visszatartani egy mosolyt.

\- Nagyon nem vagy jóban a reggelekkel – mondta Dean.

\- Nem – értett egyet Castiel. Még egy kis ideig farkasszemet néztek Deannel majd lejjebb csúszott a tekintete az ajkaira. Majd vissza fel. – Most nagyon jó lenne, ha megkínálnál egy bögre kávéval.

Dean tovább mosolygott.

\- Milyennel?

\- Forróval.

Castiel megint lenyúlt és elvett még egy kolbászt, ezúttal Dean tányérjáról. Dean hangosan ellenkezett, mert azt hitte, hogy ellopják tőle a reggelijét, de rájött, hogy Castiel az _ő_ szájához emeli. Dean szája a kolbász köré záródott, amit felajánlottak neki, és hirtelen minden panasza elhalt.

\- Tudod, így jobban kedvellek – motyogta Castiel az egyik szemöldökét felemelve.

\- Hmh? – Dean beleharapott a kolbászba és a másik felét az ujjai közé fogta. – Egy vastag darab hússal a számban?

\- Nem, csöndben – javította ki Castiel. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el, ahogy Dean elégedetlen arcát látta. – Nem viccelek, Dean. Beszélsz, _énekelsz_ és minden – ha éneklésnek lehet azt hívni. Csak, kérlek, ha _jódlizni_ akarsz a rádió kíséretében, akkor előbb tanuld meg a dalszöveget. A címe _Alud Lang Syne_ , egy régi Skót dal, ami azt jelenti, hogy _Az elmúlt idők_. Régi barátokra emlékezik benne.

Dean ellenkezés nélkül megette a maradék kolbászát.

Castiel figyelte, ahogy eszik, majdnem elfelejtkezve arról, hogy neki is ennie kéne. Csak akkor jött rá, hogy bámult, amikor Dean felállt és visszairányította Castiel kolbászt tartó kezét a szájához.

****

••• ❄ •••

Dean nem tudott lenyugodni. Kitakarította az egész konyhát, majd a fürdőt és most fel-alá járkált, piszkált valamit, sóhajtozott, szuszogott és aggódott.

\- Ha még egyszer sóhajtasz, festek egy _francos_ pillangót az arcodra – fenyegetőzött Castiel, amikor felnézett a munkájából.

Dean rámosolygott.

\- Nem tudom, te hogy állsz hozzá, de nekem jó mókának tűnik.

Castiel felpillantott.

\- Vagy ülj le vagy menj és ácsorogj odakint. Nem tudok úgy koncentrálni, hogy te ilyen… izgága vagy.

Dean leült Castiel baljára, így mindketten az oroszlán lábú kanapén ültek és Dean csöndben figyelte, ahogy Castiel dolgozott. A jegyzetfüzete szerint tömve volt a vásárlók egyedi kívánságával és Castielnek rengeteg kalligráfiát kellett megírnia. Az elterelés volt a legutolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt. Szóval hosszú ideig hálás volt azért, hogy Dean csak lélegzett. Néha a lába rángatózni kezdett, de Castiel figyelmen kívül tudta hagyni.

De aztán Dean elkezdte figyelni, ahogy Castiel fest egy szalagot a Z betű alá, lágyan húzva az ecsetet, amíg a festék ki nem fogyott.

\- Azta – súgta Dean. Felszusszant és elmosolyodott. – Az egész egy mozdulattal.

\- Gyakorlat kell hozzá – válaszolt Castiel remélve, hogy ez megválaszolja Dean minden kérdését, amit fel szándékozott tenni neki.

\- Hogyan tartod a kezed olyan stabilan? – kérdezte Dean.

Castiel szemei a barátja felé rebbentek.

\- Gyakorlat – mondta ismét.

\- Igen, de – Dean arrébb mozdult ültében és az illata végigmosott a levegőn, amit Castiel belélegzett, amitől kétszer is pislognia kellett. – De hogyan tudod, hogy hova tedd azokat a kis cifra izéket? Hogy tudod ilyen tökéletessé tenni ekkora helyen? Haver, nem is rajzoltad ki előtte. Hogyan nem hagytál ki egyetlen betűt sem?

\- Dean – Castiel akaratlanul elmosolyodott, felemelte az ecsetét a tábláról, nehogy véletlenül leírja a „gyakorlat” szót. – Már sok éve csinálom ezt. Nem mintha nem említettem volna már.

\- Még soha nem láttalak munka közben – mondta Dean. – Amikor azt mondtad, hogy táblákra írsz, azt hittem, hogy idétlen betűtípusokkal dolgozol és a végén az egész csak össze van nyomorítva. Unott nyugdíjasakat tanítasz, hogyan kreáljanak szép mintákat a pitéjük tetejére, a francba is. Azt hittem, hogy ez az egész kreatív dolog egy… hobbi. Valami, amit emberek elkezdtek venni, mert azt hitték, hogy jópofa vagy mi.

\- Oh, szóval azt hitted, hogy kicsit sem vagyok _jó_ benne – világított a lényegre Castiel.

\- Nem – mondta Dean olyan hangsúlyban, ami az ellenkezőjét engedte sejtetni. Egy kínos, bocsánatkérő mosolyt villantott Castielre, amitől megfeszült az arca egyik fele. – Csak soha nem hittem, hogy úgy írsz, mint az angol királynő. Te teljesen… merev és szögletes vagy. Érted? Azt hittem, hogy mindent nagybetűvel írsz. Négyzethálós papírt használsz, hogy leírd a bevásárló listát. Mint egy könyvelő vagy valami hasonló szarság.

\- Túl sokáig éltem a „merev kockaság” árnyékában – mondta Castiel, ahogy kiírt pár idézetet majd megrázta a fejét. Kimosta az ecsetét, hátha Dean addig akar beszélni, amíg a festék megszárad. – Elegem volt a sztoicizmusból. Megnyugtatónak találom a kalligráfiát. Azt érzem, hogy életre kelek, amikor festek vagy sütök.

\- Király. – Dean megköszörülte a torkát. – Az remek. – Felsóhajtott. – Asszem én is.

Pár másodpercen belül Dean lába megint elkezdett rángatózni.

\- Dean – figyelmeztette Castiel. – Ne. Nem lesznek simák a betűim miattad.

\- Bocsi – mondta Dean. – Ideges energia. Ha most otthon lennék, megpróbálnék valami jó anime pornót keresni és elintézném az ágyban.

\- Akkor miért nem teszed ezt? – kérdezte Castiel merészen.

Dean hezitált.

\- Mi?

\- Csinálj valamit, Dean. Csinálj _akármit_. Sok órányi munkám vár rám és te csak megnehezíted a dolgom…

Dean elkapta Castiel arcát és lenyomta a kanapéra.

Castiel összezavarodottan felült. Látta, ahogy Dean rábámul és enyhe pánik játszik a szemeiben, ahogy az arca mélyebb színt öltött. Igaz, hogy lehetett érezni a meleget, ami a kandallóból jött, de úgy tűnt, mintha Dean elpirult volna.

\- Dean, mi…?

Dean megint ellökte Castielt, ezúttal nevetve. Amikor Castiel felült, Dean megnyalta az ajkait, felcsillantak a szemei és megfeszítette a vállait készen állva a támadásra. Engedve az idegesítésnek, Castiel bekapta a csalit – meglökte egy kicsit Dean mellkasát.

Dean felhorkantott.  
\- Csak ennyire telik tőled, nagyfiú? Huh?

Felállt, összehajtotta az összecsukható asztalt és félretolja. Most a nappali közepe üres volt és Dean minden jel szerint arénának képzelte.

\- Na, gyere csak – mondta Dean a szoba távoli sarkából ahogy a zoknis lábát megvetette, a vállát leengedte, előre hajtotta a fejét és behajlította az ujjait.

\- Mégis mit ártottam én neked? – kérdezte Castiel bosszúsan és kapaszkodott a kanapé szélébe.

\- Harcolj velem, Cas. Gyerünk – sürgette Dean. – Segíts levezetni a fölös energiámat. Utána békén hagylak. – Pozícióba állt és kiegyenesítette a csípőjét. Összecsapta a tenyerét, összedörzsölte őket aztán a térdére csapott. – Winchester a bal sarokban, csak egy meccsre van a győzelemtől. Az ellenfele…

\- Nem hátrál meg egy küzdelemtől – fejezte be Castiel ahogy felállt. Kinyújtóztatta a hátát, a vállait és kirázta magából a feszültséget. Párszor helyben ugrált, hogy beindítsa a vérkeringését. Máris érezte, ahogy az izgalom végigfut az erein, ahogy általában érzett, amikor Dean ilyen várakozóan nézett rá,

Majdnem hallotta a tömeg üvöltését és a lábak dobogását a padokon, a villogó fényeket és a lengő táblákat. Egyszer már nézett birkózó meccset és tudta, hogyan kell ennek történnie.

\- Készen állsz? – kérdezte Dean úgy, ahogy általában a bíró szokta kérdezni a küzdő feleket. Komolyan kérdezte és igaz választ várt.

Castiel bólintott. Végigmérte Deant, nem az első alkalommal. Megerősítette magában, hogy Dean gyengepontjai fizikálisak és mentálisak is.

\- Kíméletes leszek, haver – ígérte Dean.

\- Ahogy én is – húzta Castiel az egyik szemöldökét felvonva.

A felkészülés utolsó pillanataiban Dean elmosolyodott majd támadásba lendült. Lerohanta Castielt mint egy bika, a karjait a dereka köré vetette, hogy leteperje Castielt a kanapéra.

Mindketten eldőltek és Castiel felnevetett, ahogy a kanapé a lábain egyensúlyoz, ami meglepően hosszú ideig úgy maradt, majd visszahuppant az eredeti helyére. Castiel széttett lábakkal feküdt a szétzilált párnákon és Dean az állát Castiel ölében pihentette. Dean felnevetett és lábra állt még mindig rózsaszín arccal. Beharapta az ajkát és elfordult.

Castiel követte és az egyik lábát beakasztotta Dean bokájánál. Dean megbotlott, de nem esett el, felkiáltva próbálta megtartani az egyensúlyát. Az egyik keze elkapta Castiel haját, és bár fájt, Castiel elviselte a fájdalmat és kihasználta Dean kinyújtott kezét az előnyére, kicsavarta a testét, ezzel kényszerítve Deant, hogy hátra hajlítsa a kezét és elengedje.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy Dean keze a semmit markolta, Castiel meghúzta a karját és tovább tekerte, amíg Dean élesen beszívta a levegőt és térdre esett teljesen kiszolgáltatva Castiel erős szorításának a csuklóján.

\- Hé… Hé hé hé héhéhéhé! – hadarta Dean egyre meglepettebben, ahogy másodpercek múlva egyre lefegyverezettebbnek érezte magát.

Dean öreg hibát követett el, de Castiel nem hibáztatta. Az egyik lábát behajlított térdének hajlatába támasztotta és így Castiel teljesen mozgásképtelenné tette Deant.

Dean felszusszant még mindig döbbenten.

\- Ho… Hogyan?!

Még soha nem harcoltak ezelőtt. Dean nem tudta, hogy kit hívott ki. Azt hitte, tudta mibe kezdett bele, de nem volt olyan széleskörű tudása és türelme, mint amekkorát Castiel szerzett az évek alatt. Dean kétség kívül erősebb volt a hagyományos birkózásban, de Castiel tudása előnyt adott neki.

\- Második kör? – ajánlotta fel Castiel és elengedte Deant. Dean nem válaszolt – átlendítette az egyik lábát és a padlóra küldte Castielt fél másodperc alatt.

Castiel felhördült. Néhány másodpercbe beletelt mire rájött, hogy a hátán fekszik. A végtagai a padlóhoz voltak szegezve Dean súlya alatt, a térdei a combjain – jézusom ez _fájt_ \- a kezei pedig Castielén. Mindkét kezük össze volt fonódva.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Dean sunyin mosolyogva.

Castiel felhorkantott és a gerendákat nézte a plafonon.

\- Ugyan.

Egy erőteljes mozdulattal Dean fölé kerekedett, amit megint meglepődött nyögéssel jutalmaztak.

Castiel Deanre mosolygott pár centire az ajkaitól.

\- Én remekül vagyok, és te? – válaszolt.

Dean csak horkantott. Próbált harcolni, de nem tudott és a döbbenet kiült a szemeibe. A tekintete elsötétedett, a csípője tekergett, de nem tudott elszökni Castiel leszorító teste elől. Ezúttal Dean kezei voltak leszorítva a feje fölé és ez a póz nehezebbé tette neki, hogy bármilyen erőt is fektessen a lökéseibe. A lábai szét voltak tárva, Castiel térdei az övén, a lábai a bokáján.

Castiel kuncogott a fejét veszélyesen oldalra hajtva.

\- Hét… nyolc… kilenc… tíz – mondta. – Kiestél.

Dean erősen lihegett, a tekintete felemelkedett Castiel homlokára, majd le az állára, végül megállapodott az ajkain és ott maradt… bámult. A szemeibe nézett. Dean lélegzete elakadt és Castiel figyelte, ahogy a nyelve kibújik, hogy megnedvesítse az ajkait.

\- El fogsz engedni? – kérdezte Dean. A hangja egyszerre volt érdes és kifulladt. Castiel még sosem hallotta így beszélni.

\- Gondolkozom rajta – mondta Castiel és nézte, ahogy Dean ajkai megremegnek. Nem volt harag vagy visszakozás Dean tekintetében, úgy tűnt, belenyugodott, hogy ott fog feküdni, ami elgondolkoztatta Castielt. Mit forgatott most Dean a fejében?

Dean megint mocorgott, most keményebben, mint előtte. Castiel tudta, hogy ez taktika, figyelemelterelés, de nem tudott segíteni a tényen, hogy hatott rá. Ellazult Dean fölött és engedte, hogy a teste befedje. Miközben ezt csinálta, érezte…

Castiel megint felnyomta magát és lenézett a testük közé. Dean erekciója hihetetlenül kivehető volt, a farmerja egyik oldala meg volt duzzadva. Castiel azonnal elpirult, ahogy visszanézett Dean arcára.

Dean még a szemeibe sem tudott nézni. Elfordította a fejét és olyan erősen az ajkába harapott, hogy látszott a nyoma.

\- Öhm… t-te… - Castiel csak ezt tudta kinyögni, mielőtt rájött, hogy kicsit sem volt felkészülve egy összefüggő mondatra.

Dean szusszantott egyértelműen megszégyenülve.

Feltételezve, hogy Dean ki akar szabadulni, Castiel felnyomta magát. Dean teljesen felült, arrébb nyomta Castielt. Castiel engedte, hogy arrébb nyomják és figyelte Deant ahogy előre dől, az egyik térdét behajlítva, hogy elrejtse a merevedését. Egy pillanatig Dean lehunyta a szemét és a homlokát a behajlított térdén pihentette.

Castiel nem látta így már nagyon rég óta.

\- Nem akartam, hogy… - kezdte Dean. Felsóhajtott. – Ennek nem kellett volna megtörténnie…

Dean vállai lassan előre estek.

\- Én… Én most… Én most megyek és lezuhanyozok – mondta, majd talpra állt és végigfuttatta a kezét a száján.

Dean tekintete Castiel felé siklott, de a tekintetük nem találkozott. Úgy tűnt, Dean valami mást akar látni, de úgy tűnt, hogy az utolsó pillanatban ellen állt a kísértésnek. Megrázta a fejét, felé legyintett a kezével majd elment. Bicegve ment, talán megsérült, talán az erekciója volt ilyen hatással rá. Castiel próbált nem gondolni rá, megrémítette a gondolat, hogy a sérülést vagy az izgalmat ő okozhatta.

**••• ❄ •••**


	4. A mézeskalács hobbit lyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezer meg egy köszönet a bétámnak, Hirondellének, hogy olvashatóvá tette a művet.

****

A mézeskalács hobbit lyuk

Castiel lassan pislogott. A gurulós asztalán füge illatú gyertya pislákolt és megvilágította a területet, ahol dolgozott, illetve a kezét, amivel az ecsetet fogta. Gondolt rá, hogy még fest egy kicsit, de helyette Deant hallgatta, aki végre egy óra elteltével kijött a fürdőből. A zuhany szinte egész idő alatt folyt.

Dean friss ruhákban lépett be a nappaliba: egy sötétvörös Henleyt viselt gombnélküli nyakkal és alul csak alsónadrágot. A vastag, szürke zoknija összegyűrődött a lábujjai alatt, ahogy eltrappolt mellette.

Castiel figyelte Deant, aki mintha transzba lett volna, a tekintete kétségbeesés és kedvtelenség között volt valahol. Dean keze végigsiklott a lambérián, ahogy elsétált mellette, és kitapogatta a villanykapcsolót, csak hogy érezze, még mindig ott van.

Nem is nézett fel Castielre, csak továbbsétált a konyha felé. A villany már fel volt kapcsolva és Dean alakja gyönyörű sziluettet rajzolt ki az ajtóban, mielőtt elnyelte a vakító fény. Egy pillanatnyi csönd után Castiel hallotta, ahogy megreccsen a rádió.

Egy fiatal hölgy hangja szólalt meg a konyhában, ahogy a _White Christmas_ -t lassan és tisztán, mint egy csengő, és egy könnyed gitárhang kísérte. Castiel engedte, hogy átjárja a zene és a világa leszűkült a sötét melegségre, egy barát jelenlétére és egy biztonságos helyre.

Elmosolyodott, és mély levegőt vett.

Úgy tűnt, Deant is elkapta ugyan az a pillanat. A hosszú, csupasz lábai állva tartották, ahogy hátradőlt a konyhapultnak. Mindkét kezét az arcához szorította, úgy látszott, most csak lélegezni képes.

Castiel nem gondolta volna, hogy Dean olyan stabil érzelmileg, ahogy a férfi beállította, a Belával való szakítása láthatóan megviselte. Éppen elvesztette a _csapat_ felét. Ő és Bela egy egység voltak. Most már nem azok. Dean biztos magányosabb volt, mint Castiel eddig bármikor életében.

A dal végül véget ért. Egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig csönd volt, de úgy tűnt, a pillanat örökké fog tartani, ahogy Castiel látta Dean bánatát és a szíve majd megszakadt érte.

Aztán egy új dal szólalt meg a rádióban, és Dean megemberelte magát, hogy megmozduljon. Engedte, hogy a vállai ellazuljanak, és előre sétált, hogy levegye a tepsit a szárítóról. Lefektette a munkafelületre.

Egy pillanatig bámult rá.

Aztán felvette, és a falnak _csapta_ , amitől valami üveg összetört.

Castiel már talpon volt, és gondolkodás nélkül közelebb ment. Megközelítette a konyhát, de hezitált az ajtóban. Dean a konyhapult felé nézett, a kezei a szélét szorították, ahogy keresztbe tette a karjait, amik a bicepszéhez simultak.

\- Dean – súgta Castiel olyan gyengéden, ahogy csak tudta.

Dean csak sóhajtott előre dőlve, hogy meg tudja markolni a haját és bele tudjon dőlni a kezeibe.

\- Dean – mondta megint Castiel. – Gyere ide.

Dean oldalra döntötte a fejét, csak annyira, hogy kemény pillantást tudjon Castielre vetni. A tekintete lángolt, az állkapcsa megfeszült.

Castiel felé nyújtotta a kezét.

Dean keményen nyelt, de engedett. Felegyenesedett, és odament Castielhez anélkül, hogy elfogadta volna a felé nyújtott kezet. Csak egyenesen a karjai közé sétált, és nem nézett a szemébe. Castiel nem habozott, mindkét karjával átölelte Dean hátát, és erősen magához szorította.

Castiel az álla alatt érezte, hogy Dean homloka forró volt. Beteg? Túl meleg volt a zuhany? Vagy olyan módon vesztette el maga felett az önuralmat, ahogy még egyszer sem az évek alatt?

Dean Castiel nyakába szuszogott, melegen és nedvesen, majd Castiel vállához dörzsölte az arcát.

Castiel grimaszolt.

\- Te most taknyot töröltél belém?

\- Mi? Nem – mordult fel Dean. – Haver, nem sírok.

\- Akkor miért törölted belém az arcod?

Dean megmoccant Castiel karjai között.

\- Fogd be.

Castiel elmosolyodott, az arcát Dean fejének nyomta és az egyik kezével a hátát simogatta.

\- Minden rendben. Jól leszel. – Castiel mély lélegzetet vett, amit Dean utánzott. Castiel kapott a pillanaton és kiengedett egy lassú sóhajt, amivel segített Deannek felengedni. – Mit terveztél, mit teszel azzal a tálcával? – kérdezte.

\- Mézeskalácsot akartam csinálni vagy valamit – motyogott Dean. – Megnyugtat. – Hátrébb lépett, és idegesen megnyalta a felső ajkát. – Mármint, amikor éppen nem török-zúzok. – A szeme visszasiklott a felfordulásra, amit csinált: egy fűszeres üveg összetörve hevert a pulton és a tartalma szétszóródott. Dean ide-oda helyezte a testsúlyát. – Istenem, nem tudom, mi a baj velem. – Kényelmetlenül arrébb sétált Castieltől.

\- Elvesztettél valakit – mondta Castiel türelmesen. – Talán így dolgozod fel.

\- Nem akarok ilyen férfi lenni, Cas – mondta Dean, miközben az ujjaival a homlokát dörzsölte. – Az apám erőszakos volt. Nem válhatok olyanná, mint ő volt.

\- Segítek feltakarítani – ajánlotta fel Castiel.

\- Köszönöm – válaszolt Dean halkan.

Lehajolt, hogy megkeresse a szemétlapátot, majd Castiel a pult szélénél tartotta, amíg Dean belesöpörte a koszt egy törlőkendővel. Castiel nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Dean egész idő alatt ráncolja a szemöldökét.

Amíg Dean a szemetesbe öntötte a törött üveget, Castiel eldöntötte, hogy rákérdez.

\- Van valami, amiről beszélni szeretnél?

Dean felnézett Castiel szemébe. A szemöldökei kisimultak.

\- Nem – mondta lefelé nézve. Aztán megállt és összepattintotta a szemetes lapátot és a seprűt. – Úgy értem, van pár személyes dolog, de…

\- Én meghallgatlak – ígérte Castiel. Kinyúlt, hogy megérintse Dean karját és bíztatóan megszorítsa. – Akármit is szeretnél megosztani.

Dean szinte mosolyogva szusszantott.

\- Én, öhm. – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Vagy fél óráig próbáltam könnyíteni magamon a zuhany alatt. – Összeszorította az ajkait; az állkapcsa feszült. – Nem sikerült. – A tekintete felemelkedett, és találkozott Castielével, ahogy megérezte a döbbenetét. – És mielőtt kimondod, Cas, nem, nincsen semmi köze Belához vagy a szakításhoz. Ez valami olyan, amivel _hónapok óta küzdök_ … - Dean elhallgatott, a szemét lesütötte, a szemöldökét felvonta, mintha saját magát is meglepte volna a vallomása. – Istenem.

Megrázta a fejét, eltette a szemetes lapátot és a seprűt, majd megmosta a kezét.

\- A lényeg, hogy ha nagyon nyomulós vagyok, akkor az azért van, mert nem volt semmi akcióban részem már négy… öt hónapja? Rég óta.

\- Hazudtál korábban – mondta Castiel, miközben Dean után ő is megmosta a kezét.

\- Mikor? Amikor azt mondtam, hogy folyamatosan szexeltem? Igen. – Dean egy színtelen mosolyt villantott felé, majd felé nyújtott egy törülközőt. – Feszült és bizonytalan vagyok emiatt, Cas. Mit mondhatnék még?

\- Szóval, ha Bela és te nem aludtatok együtt…

\- Mégis mit csináltunk együtt? – fejezte be Dean keserűen. – Igen, ő ugyanezt kérdezte.

Dean és Castiel úgy állt, hogy összeérjen a válluk és háttal nekidőltek a konyhapultnak. Habár Dean egy kicsit keményebben dőlt neki, Castiel nem szólt semmit.

Dean hosszan belélegzett, majd sietve kifújta. Az egyik keze felemelkedett, hogy eltakarja a száját, de nem sokkal utána hagyta, hogy visszaessen maga mellé.

\- Cas… - Dean megnyalta az ajkait és elfordította a fejét, hogy a tekintete találkozzon Casével. – Egy másik nagy dolog… V-Van egy másik hatalmas ok, amiért…

Enyhén lihegve abbahagyta a beszédet.

\- Mi? – próbálta újra szóra bírni Castiel. – Milyen ok?

Dean szempillái megrebbentek, ahogy megkérdőjelezte azt, amit mondani szeretett volna.

\- Nem… Nem fontos. Felejtsd el.

Elfordult és felvette a tepsit, amit behorpasztott.

\- Dean – mondta Castiel lágyan, és Dean csuklójára tette az egyik kezét, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni. – Nincs rá okod, hogy eltitkolj előlem dolgokat. _Bízhatsz_ bennem, tudod, hogy bízhatsz.

Dean felhorkantott. De miután megállt egy pillanatra, a higgadtság eltűnt a szeméből, és valami sokkal lágyabbra váltott át. Amikor a tekintete találkozott Castielével, tudta, hogy amit mondott, az igaz volt. Dean nyelt egyet.

\- Nézd, ez nem titok, Cas. Igen, vannak démonok, amik folyamatosan jelen vannak bennem, de egyik sem fenyegeti az életemet. Ez csak… szarság.

\- A te szarságod – mondta Castiel keményen. – És ettől fontos nekem.

Dean kierőltetett magából egy pici, apró mosolyt.

\- Talán később, oké?

Castiel bólintott, és olyan gyengéden engedte el Dean csuklóját, ahogy megfogta.

\- Akkor később.

\- Nem bánod, ha egy ideig egyedül sütök? – kérdezte Dean. – Ne sértődj meg, én csak…

\- Szükséged van egy kis egyedüllétre. Nincsen azzal semmi baj. Én festeni fogok, ha szükséged van bármire.

Castiel az egyik kezét Dean vállán pihentette, ahogy elment mellette. Biztos volt benne, hogy Dean belesimult az érintésébe, amit Castiel biztatónak talált.

\- Cas…?

Castiel megállt az ajtóban, és visszanézett.

Dean megint megnyalta az ajkait.

\- Köszönöm.

Nem igazán számított, mit köszönt meg, Castiel elmosolyodott és biccentett.

\- Bármikor.

Úgy tűnt, Deant felbátorította a kijelentés és ő is bólintott.

\- Rendben – motyogott a konyhának. – Csináljunk pár francos mézeskalácsot.

****

••• ❄ •••

Castiel a következő néhány órában többször is ránézett Deanre, aki minden alkalommal keményen dolgozott és fütyülte vagy dúdolta a dalt, ami a rádióban ment. A kezét konyharuhába tekerte, hogy helyettesítse a fogókesztyűket, a teste ide-oda lengett az apró konyhában, ahogy átvándoroltatta a tepsiket a tűzforró sütőből vagy a sütőbe.

Castiel minden egyes alkalommal otthagyta, és visszatért a munkájához. Hamarosan kifogyott a festeni való táblákból; jóval hamarabb, mint számított rá. Úgy tűnik, hogy Dean állandó ténykedése a háttérben segített Casielnek, hogy fenntartsa a tempóját.

Castiel most az ajtófélfának dőlt, a keze a farzsebében és csöndben figyelte Deant, ahogy egy konyharuhát dob a vállára, és a _Jingle Bell Rock_ dallamára rugózik a sarkán. Most már jobb kedvűnek tűnt, mosolyogva nézett arra, amit az elmúlt pár órában kreált.

Rengeteg mézeskalács figurát sütött, már amennyit Castiel látott. Mindegyik különböző méretű és formájú, de mindegyik ugyanolyan vastag és színű volt. A fűszeres illat erős volt és elég finom ahhoz, hogy csorogni kezdjen Castiel nyála. _Basszus._ Még anélkül is, hogy megízlelte volna az eredményt, meg tudta mondani, hogy Dean sokkal jobb lett a mézeskalács készítésben, amióta Castiel megtanította neki, hogyan kell csinálni.

\- Mindjárt készen vagy? – jegyezte meg Castiel, amivel megijesztette Deant.

\- Jesszusom! – Dean drámaian megmarkolja a szívét. – Figyelmeztess, mielőtt mögém osonsz, Cas! Mióta settenkedsz itt?

\- Elég régóta, ahhoz, hogy tudjam, jobban vagy – mondta Castiel az egyik szemöldökét felvonva.

\- Igen – mondta Dean, de nem volt túlságosan őszinte a kijelentés. Körbenézett, hogy megcsodálja, amin eddig dolgozott. – Ember. Semmi nem tereli el jobban a figyelmed az életről, mint egy jó, régi vágású matek példa. Tudod te, hogy diagramokat kellett késztenem, mielőtt nekiálltam volna? Nézd. – Dean felemelt néhány papírt, aminek a fejlécét magyalfa díszítette, és tele volt írva grafitszürke vázlatokkal és számításokkal. – Csak egy rohadt mézeskalács házat szerettem volna építeni, nem hittem, hogy főiskolai fejtörő lesz.

\- Úgy tűnik, jól szórakoztál.

\- Ó, de még mennyire – vigyorodott el Dean. – Nem szórakoztam ennyit, mióta… - A szeme lustán megpihent a nappalin Castiel mögött, majd visszanézett Castielre. – Ki tudja, mi óta.

Castiel szemöldöke felszaladt a ki nem mondott szavak hallatán. Ő hallotta, amit Dean nem mondott el, és büszkeség töltötte el, hogy tudta, ő, Castiel, volt mostanában Dean egyedüli örömforrása.

\- Mindegy – sóhajtotta Dean, és ledobta az elkoszolódott konyharuhát a legközelebbi felületre. – Csak egy kis takarítanivaló van és készen vagyok. Hagyom ezeket kihűlni, mielőtt elkezdem dekorálni. – A sütirácsok felé intett, amin a ropogós, barna lapok feküdtek, amiket Castiel most már be tudott azonosítani egy apró ház falaiként. Dean felsóhajtott és mindkét kezét a háta alsó részéhez nyomta. – Nnn. Istenem, szünetet kell tartanom, mielőtt feltakarítok. Mióta vagyok idebent? Úgy érzem, nagyon gyorsan megöregedtem.

\- Nagyjából három órája – válaszolt Castiel. Elmosolyodott, ahogy nézte Dean meglepődött arcát. – Ne aggódj, még nem látok ősz hajszálakat.

\- Nem nézel elég közelről – motyogta Dean, félig viccelődve. Megvakarta a fejét, majd legyintett egyet a mosatlan edények felé. Elindult Castiel irányába, de megállt két centire az orrától. – Haver, most arrébb kéne menned.

\- A legtöbb ember azt mondaná, hogy bocsánat.

\- Nos, úgy tűnik, hogy én nem olyan vagyok, mint a legtöbb ember – mondta Dean, még mindig Castiel magánszférájában.

A lélegzetük összekeveredett, és Dean beszívta az alsó ajkát, a szeme pedig lefelé rebbent, hogy megcsodálja Castiel ajkait. Castiel először azt hitte, csak megjátssza a vonzódását, hogy összezavarja őt, de ahogy hosszabb ideig nézte, és Castielt teljesen hidegen hagyta a személyi szférájának megsértése, Dean elpirult. Nyelt egyet és feljebb nézett, a tekintete Castiel arcát kutatta. Dean szempillái megrebbentek, ahogy felnézett és találkozott Castiel tekintetével.

Dean megeresztett egy apró, visszafogott mosolyt. Ó, _félénk_ volt. Castiel belepirult az örömbe.

\- Aehh – recsegte Dean. – Bo… Bocsánat.

Castiel elégedetten elmosolyodott, és végre arrébb lépett, hogy átengedje Deant. Dean megmarkolja az ajtófélfát és egy pillanatnyi habozás után elindult.

\- Nem tudom, hogy most mit szeretnél csinálni – mondta Castiel, ahogy követte Deant -, de a faház könyvei reggel óta hívogatnak. Azt terveztem, hogy egy ideig olvasok.

\- Ki akartam menni, tűzifát gyűjteni – mondta Dean, Castielt a szoba közepére vezetve, a pattogó tűzzel égő kandalló mellé. – Habár baromi hidegnek tűnik kint az idő. – A legközelebbi ablak felé intett a fejével, amin át Castiel látta a frissen lehulló hópelyheket táncolni. – Egy óra múlva sötét lesz.

\- Van elég tűzifánk, hogy kitartson egész este – mondta Castiel tudva, hogy túlságosan optimista volt. Csak egyetlen fahasáb maradt a kosárban a könyvespolc lábánál.

\- Nem lesz gond – bíztatta Dean. – Gyerünk, jó meleg van idebent, annyira, hogy nem hordtam nadrágot egész nap. Legrosszabb esetben holnap fel kell öltöznöm.

\- Ha jobban belegondolok, kéne még tűzifa – mondta Castiel.

Dean felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Milyen hirtelen megváltoztattad a véleményed. Van bármi köze a fenyegetéshez annak, hogy nadrágot fogok hordani?

\- Egyáltalán nincsen – hazudott Castiel. – Add ide a kosarat.

****

••• ❄ •••

Amikor Castiel visszatért a kunyhóba, teljesen be volt terítve fehér pöttyökkel, amik azonnal elolvastak, miután belépett. Remegett, mint a nyárfalevél, kipirosodott az orra és elmerevedtek az ujjai. Hálás volt Deannek, aki egy törülközővel közelített hozzá és gubancos kóctömeggé dörzsölte a haját.

\- Hogy vagy, Rudolf? – kérdezte Dean, miközben segített Castielnek levenni a kölcsönkért kabátját, majd a sajátját is levette. – Hideg van, mi?

\- Kibaszott h-hideg – válaszolta Castiel. – R-rohadtul nulla fok a-alatt.

\- Nem mondod. – Dean megveregette Castiel arcát, amitől elkezdett szúrni. – Csináltam magunknak kakaót. Megehetjük vele a törött mézeskalács darabokat, hogy hangzik?

\- Mh – válaszolta Castiel, reménykedve, hogy kifejezte vele, mennyire hálás. Levetette az átázott farmerját és felakasztotta a kandalló előtti rácsra, a kinti ruhák mellé, amiket Dean tett oda. Most már mindketten csak pólót és alsót viseltek – majdnem meztelenek voltak -, de kényelmesnek érezték a tényt, hogy hasonlóan kevés ruhát viseltek.

Amíg Castiel lehámozta a nedves zokniját a fázó lábairól, majd elfektette őket a csizmája végére, addig Dean fát pakolt a tűzre, és úgy rendezte el őket, hogy egész este égjenek. Az előre vágott hasábok enyhén nedvesek voltak, de azonnal füstölni kezdtek, majd ropogni.

\- Te. Kanapé. Most – utasította Dean, amikor látta, hogy Castiel tehetetlenül áll a tűz mellett. – Fogj egy takarót. És egy könyvet.

\- Milyen könyvet? – kérdezte Castiel.

\- Nos, lássuk – tűnődött Dean, és a kandallótól jobbra lévő könyvespolchoz sétált. – Van olyan, hogy _Moby Dick,_ _Tom Sawyer kalandjai,_ _A Hobbit…_ Ooh…

A kezeik összeértek _A Hobbit_ gerincén, Dean tenyere rásimult Castiel kézfejére.

\- Játszom érte veled – mondta Dean, felkészülve egy kör kő-papír-ollóra.

\- Olvashatom hangosan – ajánlotta fel Castiel. – Azt mondták, kellemes az olvasó hangom.

Dean kuncogott, de kedvesen. Mosolyogva a kanapéhoz vezette Castielt, és leült. Castiel festéke és táblái már eltűntek a gurulós asztalról, és helyette két gőzölgő bögre kakaó volt a helyén, és egy tányér, amin mindenféle formájú mézeskalács darabok álltak halmokban. Castiel érezte, hogy a szíve megtelik gyermeki izgalommal, és Dean gondoskodásától melegség járta át. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is ilyet tettek volna érte. Tetszett neki.

Castiel kényelembe helyezte magát, és hamarosan Dean is csatlakozott hozzá. Dean a kezében tartotta a szamárfüles Hobbit könyvet. Két kézzel fogta, a hüvelykujjával simogatta a vízfoltos fedőlapot. Egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatra megálltak. A rádióból még mindig karácsonyi zene szólt.

Castiel kinyújtotta a kezét a könyvért. Dean odaadta neki. Habár próbált könnyednek tűnni, Dean előre hajolt; a levegő feszült volt körülötte, és félt ellazulni egy kényelmes pozícióban. Vagy tizenöt centire ült Castieltől; a térdei szétnyitva, a bokái pedig egymás mellé szorítva és kinyúlt a forró csokijáért és egy darab mézeskalácsért.

Castiel kényelembe helyezte magát az olvasáshoz, a lábait kinyújtotta maga előtt. Kinyitotta a könyvet az első oldalnál, kiélvezve a sokszor forgatott papírlapok ropogós hangját. A második oldalra lapozott, és elolvasta a címet.

\- _A Hobbit_ , írta, J. R. R. Tolkien.

Úgy tűnt, Deannek csak ennyit kellett hallania. Figyelmeztetés nélkül közelebb csúszott, és szinte Castiel oldalához simult. Megmártotta a sütijét, kiszívta belőle a kakaót, majd megette a nedves részt és elégedetten hümmögött.

Dean figyelte, ahogy Castiel megint lapoz. Egy újabb mély sóhaj után Dean teljesen ellazult, és a puha hátpárnához bújt.

Castiel eltűnődött, hogy Dean anyja ült-e már úgy, ahogy Castiel, pontosan itt, Dean mellett, mint most. Erre csakis igen lehetett a válasz.

\- Élt egyszer egy földbe vájt üregben – kezdte Castiel – egy hobbit. De nem ám olyan kellemetlen, piszkos, nyirkos üregben, amely tele van gilisztákkal, és undorító a szaga, és nem is száraz, csupasz, homokos üregben, ahol nincs mire ülni és nincs mit enni…

Castiel felnézett, megcsodálta a szobát maga körül, az ínycsiklandozó süteményt maga előtt, a gőzt, ami fodrokban szállt fel a tűzből. Dean felé pillantott, és elmosolyodott.

\- Hobbitüregben élt – mondta Castiel lágyan, Dean hajába fúrva az arcát. – Márpedig az maga a kényelem.

****

••• ❄ •••


End file.
